Memories Lost: A Maurder's Tale
by hieilover2005
Summary: Ch. 9 UP FINALLY! grrrrr anyway two girls pregnant. One isnt her boyfriends kid, but who's the one that's pregnant w Remus' kid? find out and read the chap.
1. Prologue

**Memories Lost: A Maurder's Tale**

HL: Randomly got inspired.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters.

* * *

Emily Birch was up early, now thirty-two years old, she had two girls, Ashley and Cadelin Birch. Cadelin refused to be called by her full name and she couldn't say it when she first started talking so they always called her Caddy. Emily was a fairly good looking girl, she didn't look close to thirty-two, as Sirius had told her countless times when they last met. She stood over the stove making breakfast for her girls and herself. Blaine Birch had died suddenly after a "freak accident" with his cousin Thomas. She was heart broken when she heard, but what really got her mad, was that Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had most likely been involved with it.

As she started to put the plates on the table a knock came on the door. She looked up then walked over, looked through the peep hole, then opened the door, "Remus? What are you doing here?" She asked as he stepped through, "I need to talk to you." He said as Emily closed the door behind him she lead him into the living room where he sat on the couch, "Would you like tea, coffee, or something to eat?" She asked as he smiled at her, "Coffee is fine." Emily walked into the kitchen then called back, "Do you want some pancakes Remus?" "That's fine Emily. I'm sure whatever you make is just as good tasting as it was way back." Emily smiled. Remus and her were best friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts. James, Lily, Kayla, and Sirius took a long time for her to warm up too. It had just so happened that Sirius was the second to befriend her.

After Emily was finished she levitated the tray in front of her then placed it in front of Remus. He smiled taking the cup and sipping from it as she sat down, "Emily," his face fell, "we, Molly, and I believe that Voldemort is back." The young girl's face fell into a frown as she looked at the floor, "How? Why? I thought Harry…" "We thought so too," Remus said looking at her, "I'm sure it's just a false alarm." He added putting a hand on hers. Silence was thick until the soft padding of feet came into the room, "Mum?" Emily looked up to see Ashley and Caddy standing there, "I can't sleep." Ashley said as Caddy yawned. She looked at the girls, she wasn't going to let them hear what Remus had to say, "Go back to sleep, try, do something, please." She said waving her hand at them. The two girls went back upstairs, or so they thought. After Emily made sure they had gone she looked back at Remus, "Remus, how, I don't understand. James, me, you, Sirius, Lily, Kayla, Blaine, Lucius, and Narcissa destroyed Tom, but, I don't understand? Poor Harry has put up with his parents death, then Sirius' death…I've had to deal with Blaine's death." Emily's eyes watered as Remus hugged her.

"Hush…it's okay Emily, it'll all be over soon, hopefully." He said as Emily muttered something into his shirt that sounded like 'you just had to add that hopefully didn't you?' He chuckled as she looked at him with her red rimmed eyes, clear evidence she had been crying. Remus frowned wiping a stray tear, "Emily, you'll be fine, I promise, I'll die before Voldemort or Thomas get to you." He said as she smiled then a chuckle came from the doorway. Her heart stopped as her eyes widened, "Is that a _real _promise Remus?" Remus got up and stood in front of Emily glaring at the figure, "Stay away, I'm warning you." The figure scoffed before flicking his hand making Remus crash into the wall. "REMUS!" "GET DOWN EMILY!" Emily ducked just in time as a spell rebounded off the wall hitting the attacker. She looked up as she was grabbed by the back of the shirt, then an arm snaked around her neck choking her, "Learn your place…" a cold voice hissed in her ear as the wand held to her head pressed harder against her skull, "No, please…." She choked out. "EMILY!" A white dog flew at her then grabbed the attackers arm making him groan then threw the dog against the wall into Remus. Emily rolled out of the way of the attackers aim then used a paralysis charm on him. She panted then blew her bangs out of her eyes as she walked over to Kayla, who was now in her human form, rubbing her head, "Kayla…get off." Remus muttered as she smirked, "Sorry Remus." She said as Emily pulled her up. Four or five heads poked around the corner and blinked.

After sending the other guests to bed, Vincent, Kayla, Remus, Emily, Molly, and Ebony were sitting in the Birch living room, "Remember in seventh year when James and Lily finally went out? It was pathetic, the way they argued and such, it was obvious too, wasn't it Remus?" Emily asked, "Yes, at least James Potter grew up with Lily Evens. Someone needed to show that boy who was in charge." He said as Kayla giggled, "It was funny though when Sirius and James were poking fun at Severus Snape." "Oh yes, such fun that was, indeed." Emily said rolling her eyes. Vincent smirked at his sister then chuckled, "Wot are you chuckling bout?" "When Severus asked you out." "OH DEAR MERLIN!" The group laughed hysterically, like they had when Emily told them, or rather, James did since he was in his invisibility cloak.

"That had to be the worst memory of my young virgin life." Emily said sipping her tea, "I remember it well, 'Emily Marie Alden, will you go out with me?'" Vincent busted into laughter as Emily glared at the twenty-nine-year-old and whipped a pillow at his head, "Oh shut up!" She hissed as she caught a picture of her, Blaine, Vincent, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Kayla, Lucius, and Narcissa together, the boy's arms around the girl's waist as they smiled and waved at her she saw her younger self shoving Blaine into the lake, then the others laughing. Emily's smile faded at the thought of Blaine, they had never gotten along after their marriage, she was a maurder, and he, was a Death Eater. No matter how bad the situation got, Blaine still showed love for her, even after a fight with her, he'd hug her with tears in his eyes, even if he hadn't hurt her physically, he knew deep down she was hurt. Her eyes started to water again and Remus frowned as Vincent blinked, "Em, are you okay?" He asked as she nodded slowly, "I'm fine." She whispered.

Kayla elbowed him, "You made her cry." "Not my fault! I didn't mention Blaine!" Vincent clapped a hand to his mouth as Kayla whacked him upside the back of his head, "Moron." She muttered as Emily started to cry, again. Remus sighed and glared at Vincent as he held Emily she cried into his shirt. As she cried she had a flashback of the last battle between the maurder's and the death eaters.

_-Flashback-_

_Emily was fighting side by side with Narcissa, if Narcissa was attacked then Emily would protect her, then attack and Narcissa did the same. The two girls watched as Lucius was thrown back and Narcissa ran to his side. Emily started to go after her, but got hit in the side with a spell, throwing her down, and making her scream. Blaine's head whipped around as he jumped over a dead death eater and went to her_, "Emily!" _He said kneeling by her putting a hand on her stomach, _"Are you alright?" _He asked as his green eyes scanned her face with worry, _"I'm…fine…" _She said shoving him away then standing._

_She had never felt rage that the enemy was helping her, but if real rage was finding out that a friend had betrayed you, then it was fine to shove him away. When she realized that she had the enemy in front of her, she turned with her wand extended in front of her, aiming right at his chest. Blaine looked shocked that she had turned on him, but he smirked slightly, then raised his. Both shot hexes at the other, but Emily jumped and Blaine dodged hers. The others were too engaged in fighting or protecting the one that meant most to them, that they hardly glanced at the two, but from time to time they did. _

_The farthest they got was shooting harmless hexes, but Blaine got hit full throttle by one of her hexes that knocked him out. Emily's eyes went wide as she ran towards him James delivered the final blow at Tom making him disappear, forever, as they thought. Remus was being checked by Kayla, as Sirius checked Vincent, Narcissa was holding Lucius' head up, as James and Lily were the only two standing and walked over to Lucius, who was clearly knocked out. _"Blaine? Come on Blaine, stop playing dead, the joke's over." _Emily said poking him in the chest, but he didn't respond, _"Blaine?" _She asked shaking him this time. When he didn't respond to that she frowned, leaned foreword, put her lips on his, kissing him, but then felt his hand on the back of her head pressing her head down to give her a long kiss. Her eyes went wide then she pulled back and slapped him across the face. _"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" _She screamed as Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, Vincent, Narcissa, Lucius and Peter laughed. Blaine smiled then pulled her head back down kissing her again, _"You know you liked it Alden." _He said smirking as she blushed._

_It had happened again fifteen years later only this time, he didn't wake, he didn't kiss her back, he was gone, for good._

- End Flashback-

Emily held onto Remus' shirt tighter as she cried even more. Remus stroked her hair as Vincent rubbed her back, "I'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean to bring him up…" He said to his sister as she cried softly. _Blaine…I miss you. _She thought to herself. A mental image of his green eyes, his well built body, his clothes, and his smile came into her head as she went from holding Remus' shirt to hugging him tight and crying even more.

* * *

HL: Basically the future of my character's and the first chapter is coming soon.

TBC….


	2. ch 1

**Memories Lost: A Maurder's Tale**

HL: okay actual first chapter

Disclaimer: look at last

* * *

Emily Alden was eleven-years-old, as of September 1st, and her nine-year-old brother, Vincent, was watching her pack for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, "Emily, are you going to miss me?" He asked as Emily looked at him she smiled, "Awe, of course I am Vincent. I'll be back in the summer. Then in two years you'll be going to Hogwarts then we'll be together, in the same house hopefully." Emily said clicking her suitcase closed. She sat on the bed and patted the side of it and Vincent jumped on it next to her. She laughed, though her brother was a pain in the ass, she still loved him. He looked at her with his light blue eyes, "I'm going to miss you, big sister." He said as she hugged him, "Your so cute when your not mean." She said, then grinned, and gave him a noogie.

"HEY! Stop it!" He said trying to pull away from his sister as she laughed. "EMILY! TIME TO GO SWEETIE!" Her mother yelled upstairs as she stopped, "OKAY MOM!" She yelled back jumping off the bed, grabbing her suitcase, wand, broom, and her owl's cage was strapped to her suitcase she went downstairs. Her mom and dad were downstairs waiting for her as she came down in her robes, "Oh. Look at her, our little girl is all grown up!" Her mom exclaimed hugging her tight, "Mum…." She muttered as her father chuckled, "Ready to go Pumpkin?" He asked as she nodded, "Uh huh!" "Off to the train station then!" He said smiling as the two walked out of the house Mrs. Alden waved to her daughter, "See you during Christmas break baby!" She called, "Bye mommy!" Emily called back waving frantically.

-at the train station-

Mr. Alden went to platform 9 ¾ seeing all the students there chattering idly. Emily stood close to her father, scared, and afraid, "Daddy, I'm scared." He looked down at her and knelt on one knee, "You'll be okay. You can send me, mommy, and Vince a letter anytime you know. We'll write back to you." He said smiling as she nodded, "I don't believe it…is that Vincent Alden!" Vince looked up at the sound of his name then smiled when he saw who it was, "Well, well, if it isn't Blake Malfoy." He said as the two gave each other a pat on the back, "How are you doing? How's Madison?" "I'm good, she's good." "That's good." He said then looked down seeing Emily hiding behind her dad, "And who's this?" "Hm? Oh, this is Emily Marie. She's my oldest. Her brother Vincent is going to Hogwarts in a few years." He said pulling Emily in front of him and holding her shoulders.

"She looks like her mother." Blake said smiling at her as she blinked, "Daddy…" "It's okay. Mr. Malfoy is a friend of mine from School. How long has it been? Ten or eleven years?" "Yes. My son, Lucius, is also going to Hogwarts. It's his first year also." He said as he looked over his shoulder, "Lucius!" He called making the blond haired boy look up as his father motioned him foreword he walked over. Blake placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "This is my son, Lucius. Say hello son." Lucius nodded and gave a 'hi' and held out his hand for a shake as Emily looked at her dad, "Don't be shy, he's not going to bite you." He said chuckling as Emily took Lucius' hand hesitantly and they both shook hands. Emily smiled slightly, feeling a bit more comfortable, as Lucius let go of her hand they both looked at their father's, "I like him/her." They both said at the same time, and the two looked at each other again, then couldn't help but laugh noticing that they had said it together. Vince shook his head as Blake smirked, "Remember our first year?" "Oh, yes, you and Maddie were fighting." Blake laughed, "I don't see her enough to fight with her any more, which is a good thing." Vince chuckled as they heard the train they both looked up.

"We should get together sometime, Alden, while our children are away." "We should." He said nodding his head as the other parents grabbed their kids into final hugs, kisses, and good-bye tears. Blake ushered Lucius away quickly so that he could get his luggage and get on the train. Vince knelt down by his daughter again hugging her, "I love you, I'll miss you, write sometime." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Bye daddy." She said as the conductor put her luggage in the cargo hold and she took Birch, her brow owl, into the train. She looked in the compartments, but all of them were full, except one, where their was a boy looking out the window. She went in and closed the door making the boy look at her and he smiled slightly at her.

She smiled back slightly as she looked out the window seeing her dad, she waved good-bye again, with tears in her eyes as he smiled and waved back. When her dad was out of sight she stopped waving and sat down again, sighing. She was fairly quiet for the train ride, but the silence was broken by the compartment door opening, "Treats." A woman said as she grabbed a few things and the other boy did the same. The compartment door closed she opened the chocolate bar and bit into it. The boy looked at her, "Your first year too?" He asked as she jumped slightly startled, "Um, yes, it is my first year." She said, "It's mine too. By the way, my name is Remus Lupin. Yours?" "Mine's Emily Marie Alden. Nice to meet you." She said as he smiled, "Nice to meet you too." He said as Birch tweeted from his perch Emily looked down at him, "Birch, shush." She said as Remus smiled, "Your owl?" "Yes. He's a pain, sorry if he starts to tweet during the ride, he can get loud." Emily said holding a piece of bread that she had stashed in her pocket and she gave it to him.

He tilted his head at it then took it in his beak and tore it apart. Emily rolled her eyes as Remus chuckled. Emily continued to eat before Birch would nibble her robe's collar for more bread. She kept giving some to him until it was gone. He tugged on her robe this time, "Sorry Birch, I don't have anymore." She said, which made him very mad. He started flapping his wings and screeching. Emily covered her ears, "AH! Shut up!" She said as Remus covered his ears also. After awhile the compartment door opened, "Something wrong?" "The stupid Owl." Emily said loud enough as the boy grabbed something out of his pocket then handed it to Birch. Bitch stopped tilted his head then grabbed the object out of the boy's hand tearing it apart.

Emily cringed, it was a rat, which was disgusting to her the way Birch was mauling it like it was still alive. "First years?" Emily nodded, "You'll like Hogwarts. It's a very good school, we should be arriving maybe in an hour or so." The boy said as Emily nodded, "Thank you for shutting my bird up." He laughed, "No problem." He said closing the compartment door then walked back to the front where he was sitting. Emily started to drift off, but Remus shook her awake, "Emily, we're here." He said. Emily opened her blue eyes and rubbed them looking out the window to see a great big castle, a lake, and a forest. Her mouth dropped in awe, this was Hogwarts? It looked more like an over sized mansion for a huge family.

As the first years grabbed their things the other grades took off to their means of transportation, "First years over here." A loud voice said and the first years went over. They looked up to see a man standing there, "C'mon you lot, get in the boats." He said s they climbed in. Remus and Emily got in one with a boy named James and his friend Sirius. Emily stared at the lake, it was huge. As she looked she felt the boat jerk and she jumped, "It's okay Emily. It's just James and Sirius acting like idiots." Remus said with a glare. James grinned. A few minutes later they appeared at the castle, the older grades walked into the Great Hall as the first years waited outside the doors of the Great Hall. A teacher with green robes came out looking at the first years sternly.

Most of them stood in a huddle in the back on the group so that they weren't seen, "All first years. Follow me." She said going through the Great hall doors with a hat the first years ran to follow her seeing the older kids looking at them and smiling at some as they stood behind the others uneasily as the hat started belting out the new song the first years jumped as the older kids snickered and laughed at some of the expressions then it stopped and Professor McGonagall spoke, "When I call your name you will come and be sorted into your houses." She said unrolling a piece of parchment, "Emily Alden." Emily walked up from the very back of the group and sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head the hat was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating which house to put her in.

"Hm, an Alden eh? Your mother was a Ravenclaw and your father was a Gryffindor, then again your mother's brother was a Syltherin." The Syltherin table smirked as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table looked on edge. Emily closed her eyes hoping it was either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, "And it's…Gryffindor!" A rush of calm ran over Emily as the Gryffindor table clapped welcoming her. "Remus Lupin." Remus went up, "GRYFFINDOR!" Another round of applause came as Lily, Sirius, Blaine and James were sorted into Gryffindor also.

After the sorting was finished the Great Hall emptied out after dinner and they went into their dorms. Emily crawled into her bed, laid her head down, then fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

Emily woke up and saw that there was no one in the girl's dorm. She sat up, went downstairs, and no one was there either, _OH NO! I'M LATE! _She thought to herself grabbing her timetable and looked at it, Potions was first, she groaned and ran as fast as she could towards the dungeons. When she got there, she started to catch her breath, then went into the room as the door creaked the class turned their heads, "Your late Miss. Alden." The teacher said as she sat next to Remus, "Your first day, your late for class, not a good start for you. You will write me a 3000 word essay on how a Sleeping Potion is made, details of the ingredients and all due on my desk by tomorrow morning." He said as the Syltherin side snickered. Emily sunk in her seat as she wrote it on her piece of parchment.

After class, Emily, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, and Blaine walked to their next class which they had together, ironically, "Why were you late?" Remus asked as Emily shrugged, "Over slept." She said as Sirius rolled his eyes, typical girl, "I tried to wake you up." Lily said as Emily shrugged again, "I'm a hard sleeper." She said as they walked to their Herbology Class. As they soon found out, it was another class with Syltherin. Emily muttered something incoherent as they sat down in their seats.

Herbology wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, they had partners, James and Lily were put together, Sirius and Peter were another group, and then their was Emily and Remus. The other two groups laughed at James and Lily as Lily yelled at him for doing something stupid. The assignment was to take care of the plants for a whole month without them dieing. They were sensitive to yelling, arguing, or crying. Remus chuckled at the look on Lily's face. No yelling at James? That was going to be hard for her.

-Back at the Dorms-

Back at the dorms after classes and lunch they Gryffindor Common Room was fairly quiet, because of the plant care taking, and some where doing homework. Emily sat at the desk flipping through her Potion's book to find what she was suppose to write her essay on. An hour went by and she still hadn't gotten it done. She groaned putting her head down on the piece of parchment and Remus looked up from his Transfiguration homework and stood going over and looking over her shoulder, "How's it going?" "I don't want to write this." "You shouldn't of been late." "Oh bloody hell, Remus, shut up." She said as he shook his head, "Come on get up. I'll do it." He said as she stood and blinked at him, "You don't have too." "We don't want you up late and have to write a 6000 word essay." He said taking the quill and started scribbling down the essay from the notes he took in class. Emily watched over his shoulder and blinked as he set the quill down in the ink, "There, finished." He said handing the rolled up parchment to her.

Emily blinked again, then smiled hugging him, "Thank you Remus! I promise I won't be late again!" She said going up into the girl's dorm, then came back down with another piece of parchment. Remus moved as she sat down, "What are you doing?" He asked as Emily dipped the quill in the ink, "Writing a letter to my mum, dad, and brother." She said starting to write.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Vince,_

_Hogwarts isn't so bad after all. I was sorted into the Gryffindor house along with a new friend I made, his name is Remus Lupin, he's really nice, but he has his other friends Sirius, James, Peter, and a girl named Lily here also. Even though I was late for Potions today, I still got to my other classes O.K., because Remus and his friends walked me to them. What was ironic though was that we have all the same classes together! I really miss you guys, but, I'm doing okay. Tell Uncle Blake that I say 'hi' if he comes over anytime I'm here at Hogwarts. _

_I'll write a longer letter next time, I promise. _

_Love your only daughter,_

_Emily Marie Alden_

_P.S. Tell Vince I miss him also and to send me some candy! Teehee write back soon!_

After she was finished writing the letter she stood, walked out of the Common Room, and walked up to the Owlry. She whistled slightly and a hoot answered her. She walked over to the cage that she heard the hoot from, opened the cage door, and put her arm out. Birch jumped onto his owner's arm and held out his leg as she tied the letter to his leg, "Send this to mum and dad, okay Birch?" She said as the owl nodded she went over to window and Birch took off. "Well, it seems we have a 'rst year out of bed." Emily turned around to see…

* * *

HL: hehe Cliffy!

TBC…


	3. ch 2

**Memories Lost: A Maruder's Tale ch. 2**

HL: Second chapter.

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

"Well, it seems we have a 'rst year out of bed." Emily turned around to see Filch, the caretaker, standing there with a lantern and his cat growled at her. Emily backed away, a little bit afraid of Filch and his cat, "Wot are you doin' out of bed?" He asked walking foreword, "I…I…" She stammered and she couldn't find the exact words to say, "Mr. Filch." Filch turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there, "Professor, this 'rst year here, she's was out of bed." Professor McGonagall looked over the rim of her glasses to look at Emily, "So she is. I'll be taking her back now Mr. Filch, thank you." She said as Filch mumbled then shuffled off down stairs Mrs. Norris following him.

Emily smiled slightly as Professor McGonagall looked at her sternly, "Come Miss Alden." She said walking away. Emily frowned then followed her with her head down, like she was a dog that was just beaten and thrown on the street. Emily walked with Minerva back to the Gryffindor Common Room, "Go to bed, Emily, it's getting late. Don't get caught again out of bed, understood?" She asked as Emily nodded, "Yes Professor." She said as she walked upstairs into the Girl's dorms to see the others asleep. She pulled back the sheets to her bed and fell asleep.

When she awoke the next morning she went downstairs to the Common Room to see Remus laying on the couch. She smirked and tip-toed over then grabbed an alarm clock put it near his ear as it went off he jumped and fell off the couch. Emily laughed as Remus looked around half asleep, "Wot the hell Emily?" Emily smirked, "Morning." She said as he rubbed his eyes. Another hour went by as Emily and Remus sat there finishing last minute homework as the other Gryffindor boys and girls came down. Emily sighed rubbing her eyes as she watched the others come down, "Morning Remus, Emily." Sirius said as Lily and James came down, not arguing, for once. Emily smirked at the pained look on Lily's face, it had only been a day since they had gotten their Herbology assignment, and she couldn't yell at James, which probably pained her.

-At Breakfast-

"JAMES POTTER! EAT YOUR FOOD DON'T PLAY WITH IT!" Lily yelled as Emily looked at James, who was currently making it levitate and making it hurl at Lily, Lily squealed then ducked as a pancake came towards her. Emily looked at Remus giving him the 'she-finally-cracked' look. He nodded and shook his head as James made his orange juice levitate then pour on Lily making her scream, "JAMES POTTER!" The first years jumped at the angry voice of Professor McGonagall, "DETENTION AFTER CLASS!" She said as the Syltherin table snickered.

Emily shot a glare at them then started eating again as a piece of bacon flew at her Remus knocked it away and he glared at the Syltherin table also as they stuck their tongues out at them he rolled his eyes and turned around as they laughed.

-Herbology Class-

In Herbology Class it was fairly quiet except for the few sounds of things dropping Emily was busy writing as Remus kept the plant busy, which was known as the Mood changer, and it definitely did change some moods. Emily looked up for a second to see Remus stroking the plant as it purred slightly she smiled. Out of the other groups, Remus and Emily had taken care of their project. Lily and James' plant was red, Sirius and Peter's was a nice blue color, but Lucius and Narcissa's was the same color as hers and Remus' plant, the normal green which meant it was content and happy with it's caretaker. The red was bad, because the plant wasn't happy with the other caretaker, which was most likely James.

Emily looked at James and Lily from the corner of her eye, Lilly was poking the paper repeatedly and James was basically ignoring her and annoying the plant. Emily nudged Remus with her elbow and he looked at her as she motioned towards James and Lily. Remus looked and chuckled silently, took a piece of parchment and wrote a note on it, Emily took it and looked at it as it read,

_It looks like the Mood changer is going to burst doesn't it?_

Emily giggled silently then she wrote,

_No kidding. I feel bad for Lily though._

_Yeah, me too. It wasn't red before was it though?_

_It was green before, I saw it up in the girl's dorm. It was fine, until James held it._

Remus laughed then covered his mouth as the class looked up at him. Emily quickly shoved the note in her robe pocket as the Herbology teacher walked over she resumed to writing and Remus continued to pet the Mood Changer. The teacher stood behind the pair and looked over Emily's shoulder, "Something funny you two?" She asked as Emily shook her head, "Sorry. I was just thinking of something funny, Miss Hufflepuff, sorry to disturb class." Remus said as Ms. Hufflepuff smiled at him, "It's fine Remus, don't let it happen again. I also like the way your Mood Changer is taking to you." She said walking over to the next pair, Lily and James, and shook her head.

Emily and Remus looked at each other then smiled snickering silently.

-After Herbology-

As the bell rang Emily grabbed the Mood Changer and got down from her stool walking out of the Greenhouse a sudden blur passed her grabbing the plant, "Nice plant you have there Alden." Emily blinked then saw who was holding her plant, Severus Snape, "Hey! Give that back!" She said jumping for it as he held it above his head, he was taller then her at the time, he laughed as she tried to get it from him, "Come on Alden, jump for it." He said as she tried to get it still.

The Syltherin boys and girls laughed watching the scene before them, "Give it back Severus!" Emily said still trying to get it. Snape smirked holding it higher over his head, "Hey, give it back to her." Snape looked over his shoulder to see Lucius there, "Why should I? Why don't you back off Malfoy?" Emily growled then sneered, "I don't need your help.." She muttered crossing her arms. Snape still held the plant as it started turning black Emily's eyes went wide, "GIVE IT TO ME YOUR KILLING IT!" Emily screamed nearly tackling Severus to the ground for it. At this point Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and Lily came out of the Green House and went wide eyed at the two wrestling on the ground. The Syltherin group stood back as the Gryffindor group didn't exactly know how to break up the fight.

Remus walked foreword grabbing Emily's robe and pulled her back off of Severus. Severus stood scowling, "Stupid mudblood." Emily's eyes widened, "YOUR SO DEAD SEVERUS!" She screamed lunging at him. Sirius dropped his books and grabbed her arms, "Emily! Calm down!" He said holding the struggling girl's arms. Emily growled trying to get away from Sirius' grip but the only thing she could manage to do was kick Severus' leg over and over again. Sirius started to drag her back as she started screaming 'no' Remus got in front of her, "Emily, you need to relax." He said looking over his shoulder at Severus on the ground. Emily stopped finally then ripped her arms away from Sirius as she stormed over to grab her books and her timetable off the ground, she walked off away from the scene.

-Common Rooms-

Emily was sitting at the table doing some of her homework before Dinner. She had been quiet the whole day after the fight with Severus. She knew it was pathetic to protect the plant, but she had grown attached to it, she looked at the plant that was looking at her with round eyes. She smiled and scratched the side of it as it purred she smiled again. It was still September and she wanted to get out of Hogwarts already, just get away for Christmas Vacation which was in two months, too long for her. Birch hadn't come back that morning so there were two possibilities, either her parents hadn't written back, or Birch got lost.

Before dinner the common room started to fill with talking and laughing. Emily still sat sullenly at the table petting the Mood Changer plant that she had restored back to it's natural color. As she sat silently Professor McGonagall came in with a sad expression her face, "Emily Alden." She looked up, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." She said. Emily stood and followed Professor McGonagall up to Dumbledore's office.

Emily looked at her, "Go ahead dear." She said as Emily walked in the door closed behind her, "Ah, Emily, come sit." A voice said. She walked foreword seeing Birch on Dumbledore's desk, "Birch?" She walked over and petted his head then sat down in the chair in front of him. Dumbledore smiled at her slightly as Blake and Aida walked in sitting on either side of Emily. She looked at her Uncle slightly confused, "Emily…something has happened to your parents." Dumbledore said folding his hands in front of him.

Emily blinked, what did he mean by that? Something had happened to her parents, did they die? Did they get hurt? Blake looked at the young girl and put his hand on hers. Emily blinked looking at her uncle with confusion in her eyes, "Emily…your parents they got into an accident, leaving your father dead." Dumbledore said as her eyes went wide, "My mum, my brother, are they okay?" She asked looking at her aunt then her uncle, "Your mother and brother are in bad shape." Emily stared, "I need to see them! Professor, please!" She said as Blake shook his head. "Your mother sent Birch to me this morning, but if you'd like I have the letter for you." He said handing the letter to her.

Emily opened the letter that had blood stains on it and her mother's hand writing was scribbled.

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm glad to hear that you made a new friend baby, now why where you late for potions class? That I don't like. I'm also surprised you got into Gryffindor not Ravenclaw or Syltherin. __I hope your behaving yourself, Dumbledore and Minerva are good friends of mine, so mind them well. I would of written sooner, but, I couldn't because your father and I were attacked…no need to worry though. Your brother and I will be fine, I'm sure Uncle Blake and Aunt Aida will let you stay with them for Christmas Vacation, you'll visit us then. Just to let you know, Birch had trouble getting out of the house when he delivered the letter to us because of the attack on the house._

_No need to worry, sweetie, mommy and Vince are okay. I'm sure daddy will be too, I must go, Aunt Aida is here to pick me up to take me, your father, and Vince to St. Mungo's Hospital. If you get this letter, write back, I'll try to write back to you when I can. Professor, allow her at least two days to recover from shock if she passes out. I'm sure she'll see the blood stains, but I will be fine._

_Love,_

_Madison Quinn Alden._

_P.S._

_Vince says he misses you Emily._

Emily stared at the letter, and sure enough, like Madison said she would, passed out from the shock. Blake caught her before she hit the ground as Aida looked at her niece Blake shook his head, "Professor, do you want me to bring her back to the dorm?" He asked as Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. You can." Blake stood along with Aida and both walked down the corridors some students stopped to see what was going on, but then quickly went along with their business. Blake walked into the Gryffindor Common Room making the kids jump then blink, "Emily!" "Is she okay?" "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." Blake said going up into the girl's dorm and laying her on her bed. Her blond hair spread out on the pillow. Blake covered her with the sheets, then took off Vince's ring putting it on her bed side, "Your father would want you to have it." He said to her as she turned on her side.

Blake smiled softly then went back down stairs to Aida's side. The other kids started whispering to each other saying remarks on how that was 'Lucius' father' and other remarks that he ignored as he put his arm around Aida's shoulders then both walked out together.

-Two days later-

Emily woke up to see letters and such on her bed stand. She sat up and stretched looking around. She got up and went downstairs, which was a bad idea, because she still felt slightly dizzy. Downstairs Birch was looking at her. She blinked and went over to him, "Hey, what are you doing in here?" She asked stroking his head. Birch closed his eyes as a figure walked in, "Hi Emily." She jumped ten feet in the air and turned seeing Sirius there. She blinked then put a hand over her racing heart, "Bloody Hell, did you have to surprise me like that?" Sirius smirked, "Well, obviously if your awake now, how are you feeling?" "Still a tad dizzy, but I'm as fit as a fiddle." She said smiling slightly.

Sirius leaned against the wall, "Where are the others?" "The others or do you mean just Remus?" He asked. If looks could kill Sirius would have been dead ten years ago, but this was the deepest and deadliest look he had ever gotten, "Their at class." "Why aren't you?" "Professor McGonagall told me to stay here, she said that James didn't need to be in anymore trouble then he was in." Sirius rolled his eyes as Emily giggled. The two stopped talking as Emily started to do her homework. Emily stopped when she got to her Trigonometry homework and stared. After a few minutes of not figuring out what the hell she was suppose to do she threw the quill down and ran her hands through her hair laying on the couch.

Sirius looked up from doing his homework and went over to her, "Something wrong?" "Yeah, Trig. I never got maths anyway." She said closing her eyes slightly. She was still feeling dizzy, even though it was lunch time, which was when her dizzy spells stopped normally, "Emily?" "Yeah?" "You okay?" "I'm fine, still a bit dizzy that's all." She said rubbing her forehead closing her eyes again. "I'm just going to sleep here." She said groggily as Sirius nodded, "Alright. Just call if you need me." He said going to another corner of the Common Room.

Sleep swept over Emily very quickly, like someone had just knocked her out, she was off in Dreamland.

_-Emily's Dream-_

_It was the normal day at Hogwarts. Emily went to all her classes with Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter, but it must have been in fourth year, because there was a competition going on. Emily was walking by the lake with Lily and Narcissa talking and laughing about the stupid things the boys did._

_As they walked though, they saw something come up out of the water. Emily looked then tapped Lily on the shoulder, _"What is that? _Lily looked over and looked blinking, "_I don't know, a merman?" _Lily said shrugging as the figure swam foreword to the edge Emily put her books down and went over, _"Emily, I wouldn't…" "Be careful…"_Narcissa and Lily said. The merman appeared in front of Emily as she knelt down on the grass. The merman slowly wrapped his fingers around Emily's arm, as she smiled he smirked and pulled her in. _"EMILY!" _Lily yelled as Narcissa gasped then ran off to get Remus, Lucius, James, Sirius, and Blaine. _

_Emily had a lead ball around both her ankles. Her eyes were wide as she tried to get back to the surface, but the struggling made it worse. She was running out of air, and when she went to breathe water filled her lungs. Her head was upward, but as she was dragged down she saw someone or something jump in after her. She couldn't exactly tell which of the boys it was, but they were stopped before they could reach her._

_-End Dream-_

Emily bolted upright and gasped looking around, she was still in the Common Room, but she turned her head seeing Sirius shaking her, "Are you alright? You were tossing and turning." Emily blinked then looked down at her clothes, her shirt and pants were soaked, "Sirius….why am I wet?" She asked and he looked just as puzzled as her. _That wasn't just a dream then…_She thought to herself as she still stared at her clothes.

* * *

HL-smirks-

To HeatherBee: Yes, I'm really bad at summaries, but my stories aren't that bad, well, most of the time, lol. Thank you for reviewing and since I have no life, I'll be updating when I can since I'm on February Vacation! Thank you for saying I'm a good writer. I haven't gotten many reviews like that. TT lol Here's the next chapter, hopefully it's a little longer, keep reading on it gets very interesting after the first year.

TBC…


	4. ch 3

**Memories Lost: A Maruder's Tale ch. 3**

HL: Okay, the third chapter. I think I may go to the future again, not sure though. Since I'm being lazy, and it's 11:07 P.M. and I just got back from seeing Hitch, I'm tired so sorry if this sucks.

Disclaimer: Same as last

* * *

Emily had gotten up to get changed into dry clothes as Sirius waited downstairs for her. Emily sat on the side of her bed looking at the cards. One was from Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and Lily that they had all signed, then they had made individual cards. James' looked like it was burnt, but he had jumped to get it at the last minute, before it completely burnt to a crisp, Remus and the others had sent theirs undestroyed.

Emily stood and went downstairs again sitting on the couch again. As she sat there the common room portrait opened, "Sirius? Why is there a puddle leading into the common room?" A voice asked as Sirius' head popped up, "Dunno, don't ask me." He said. Emily blinked, puddle + wet clotheslake? She blinked again then shook her head, how the hell would she get to the lake, wasn't she sleeping?

"Mr. Birch! Your soaking wet! Get changed before you catch cold!" Was what Emily heard next. Birch? Wasn't that Blaine's last name? "I'm fine, Professor." "Your wet! Get changed before you next class now Blaine!" Blaine walked through the door, wet from head to toe. Emily looked at Sirius as he shrugged. They knew something and they weren't going to tell her. As the others walked in she noticed James' arm was wet, Remus' tie looked wet, _What the bloody hell is going on here? _She thought to herself. Remus looked at her and walked over, "You okay?" "Yeah, why?" "Uh…well…" He started as Sirius shook his head and brought his finger across his throat, "Never mind." Emily pouted then looked at Sirius who blinked giving her a 'what?' look.

Blaine came back down with his hair back in a small ponytail, Sirius smirked, "Where's the gay convention?" "Oh shut your pot hole Sirius." He snapped as Lily shook her head, "Seriously, Sirius, could you get anymore immature." "Yeah, you have to grow up, not down." James said as Lily glared at him, "You shouldn't be talking James Potter." "Quiet you." Emily giggled as she sighed laying her head on her hand. Remus eyed her slightly, but was caught by Sirius and got a pillow in the head, "Hey!" "Stop it." "Stop wot?" "Just cuz u two are partners doesn't mean she doesn't like you." Sirius said as James rose an eyebrow, "ooooo….Remus has a crush…" "I do not! Shut up." "Make me!" Lily shook her head, "Can we act civilized?" She asked as Remus glared at James.

James batted his eyelashes as Sirius sniggered, "Emily and Remus sitting in a tree…" "Shut up!" "Heh, we're going to make this hell for you the next six years Remus." "I don't care, because I only like her as a friend." "Uh-huh…first it's friend, then its marriage, before we know it, Remus will be in the baby carriage." Sirius said as James and Blaine laughed. Emily didn't hear anything they said, because she was half asleep, half awake. Remus, on the other hand, was red as red could get. "In two months she'll be going to her Uncle's for Christmas, what you going to do then Remus?" James asked as Lily snapped her book shut then stood shoving him, "Leave him alone James." "Wot? I'm just curious." "Your making fun of him!" "Lily, it's fine, honestly." Remus said as Emily curled up on the couch, her head landing on his lap. Remus blinked down at her as she slept.

* * *

HL-yawns-…sorry for the shortness…I'm really tired, I swear, the next chapter will be better.

TBC…


	5. ch 4

**Memories Lost: A Marauder's Tale ch. 4**

HL: Okay I'm fast fore wording to the begging of fourth year, because First, Second, and Third nothing interesting happens XD

Disclaimer: look at last 3 chapters

* * *

Emily was up and ready to catch the train. Vince was going into his second year at Hogwarts and frankly, he didn't want to go back, but Emily did, because she could see her friends again. Madison came upstairs and looked at her son and daughter, "Ready to go?" She asked as Emily nodded and Vince sighed, "We'll be leaving in a few minutes." She said walking out of the room. Vince didn't know what was worse, staying in a dark house, or going back to Hogwarts, "Vince, what's wrong?" Emily asked seeing her brother's expression, "Huh? Nothing." "Well then, don't look like a sad Hippogriff and lets go!" she said bounding downstairs.

-At the train station-

Emily and Vince got onto Platform 9 3/4 , "EMILY!" Emily looked up hearing her name to see Lily waving to her. Emily waved back then looked at her mom, "Go ahead." She said. Emily smiled and ran over to Lily both giving the other a big hug, "I missed you this summer!" Lily said as Emily giggled, "I missed all of you this summer. Where are the boys?" "Oh, they'll be here…soon enough." Lily said as Emily snickered. Ever since second year had started they were ALWAYS late for everything, from the train, to breakfast, lunch, dinner, and classes. Lily and Emily talked for awhile, that is, until, "EMILY!" "GAH!" Lily laughed as Sirius tackled Emily to the ground.

Emily blinked as Sirius looked down at her smirking, "Oh GET OFF!" She said shoving him off, before she was tackled by three more boys. Lily laughed even harder at this, "I think they missed you, Em." She said giggling as Emily smirked, "Ya think?" She said as she stood, "Did you get our letters?" "Letters? Uh…" Emily looked at Lily and Lily shrugged, "Uh…" "You didn't? Damn." "I told you we shouldn't of sent them by Owl, they most likely got lost." James said crossing his arms over his chest. Emily rose an eyebrow as the train pulled into the station Emily saw Vince giving their mom a hug, and not letting go. She shook her head, "Vince! Let's go!" She called as Madison dragged a screaming Vince over.

Emily grabbed Vince by the shoulder, then slung him over her shoulder, taking the ones standing there in shock, as she dragged him into the train, "NO! I'M NOT GOING!" "VINCE! LET GO OF THE SIDE OF THE TRAIN!" James shook his head going in after Emily and Vince. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, shrugged, then went in after the other three.

Emily eventually got Vince into a compartment, and he was literally glued to the window. Emily covered her face with a hand as Remus chuckled sitting next to her, "See, that's why I'm the only child." "Oh shut up." She said shoving him lightly. Over the summer Emily had only gotten Remus' letters, because, out of the five of them Emily and Remus had been best friends, they were sending letters back and forth, so that was most likely why she hadn't gotten Blaine's, James', or Sirius' letters over the summer. She had also been writing to Lily. She had also ticked Lucius off that summer too, because she would be writing with the light on, and he didn't get any sleep every other day, because she'd get Lily's letters at night, then Remus' during the day. It was quit funny to make Lucius agitated and even funnier to see him agitated. The group was quiet, which was odd for them, but Emily was staring out the window, Sirius and James doing God-knows-what, Lily was reading, and Remus was taking a small nap. Emily smirked, her guess was that she had kept him occupied with the letters she had sent him.

Emily looked out the window as the train rolled to a stop they all looked up, "What's going on?" "Why did we stop?" Emily stood and opened the compartment door to see the other students doing the same. The Head Boys and Girls were walking down the halls, "Every back in their compartments, we'll be starting again shortly." They said to each individual. Emily's heart raced, something wasn't right, she could feel it. When she went to turn around Lily screamed. Emily's head whipped around to see something looking at them in the window. She froze in place, the Head Boy of Gryffindor came in hearing Lily scream, "What's wron…DEATH EATER!" he said running down the hall. The group huddled as the figure disappeared, "Oh my…god…" "Is everyone alright?" "Pretty much, yeah." Lily said as she looked at Emily.

Emily was still standing there, "Emily? You okay?" "What? Oh, yeah, I'm…fine." She said as the train started again. When she opened the compartment door this time there were guards standing in place. She closed it again then sat down, "Emily?" "Are you okay?" "I said I'm fine." She snapped as James and Sirius put their hands up in defense. Vince looked at his sister, she had been acting strange all summer, her mom thought it was because of something called premonitions, whatever that meant, it changed his sister drastically. First it was when he fell in the pool, then when she said 'we better go inside, it's going to get stormy' even though it was sunny out, and there was just too many accounts that he thought were weird. Emily looked out the window in deep thought.

As she stared she felt another premonition coming. All she could see where bits of it, then a scream, she shook her head violently and held it. Vince blinked, "Emily, did you have another?" "It was only half…I could hear a scream and that was it." "Could you tell who screamed?" "It sounded like either me, Narcissa, or Lily, but, there was a baby there." Emily's eyes went wide again as the same premonition came, only this time she could make out figures. It was Lily and James, and there was a baby in Lily's arms, she was crying, shielding the baby, but she couldn't hear what she was saying, then came the scream, and it was proven to be Lily. Emily shook her head again, this time in tears, "Emily?" Vince looked at his sister as she held her head between her legs to keep from getting sick.

What had scared her more was that she was there, in the premonition, standing in the back, tied to something, Blaine behind her with his wand pointed at her head. She had another premonition the other day with Blaine in it also, but, with two girls standing beside him. Remus looked at Vince, "Is she okay?" "Uh…I don't know, Emily?" "Shut up, just shut up." She hissed. Vince stared at her, it must have been bad, judging by her tone. As the train stopped at the Hogwarts Castle, Emily was the first to stand, and run out of the compartment. Vince frowned, "What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked Vince, "I shouldn't be telling you, but, she's been having premonitions." He said as Sirius blinked, "Seeing into the future?" "Yeah." Remus, James, Peter, Lily, and Blaine looked at each other, "How long has she been having them?" Blaine asked as they jumped off the train grabbing their luggage, "Since this summer." Vince said.

Remus blinked, then pulled out a letter from Emily, "I got to get going. See you later." Vince said walking away with the other second years. The 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years walked over to carriages with seemingly no horses pulling them, and the five friends got into one, "What cha got there Remus?" Sirius asked indicating the parchment in his hand, "A letter from Emily." He said scanning it, "So, she sent u letters, but didn't get ours?" James asked as Lily bit her lip, "She sent me letters too." James, Blaine, Sirius, and Peter glared. They saw how it was, she was only sending it to her two best friends, well Sirius had gotten one letter from her, but that was it, probably because she was to busy writing to Lily and Remus. "Found it." Remus said as the others looked at him, "Found wot?" All four asked in unison. Remus looked at them then down at the letter, "Do you want me to read it?" "Go ahead." Sirius said, wanting to know why Emily was acting strangely.

They gathered close, good thing Emily wasn't in the carriage with them, she was most likely sitting with Lucius, Narcissa, and who ever else, just to avoid them. "It says:

_Dear Remus,_

_Sorry if I make this letter short. Lucius is giving me a death glare, which he's given me at least one hundred since I've been writing at midnight. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. Besides that fact, my mum said that I'm starting to have something called premonitions, she had to explain to me what it meant, because I'm all blond at some moments. This one premonition was weird though, it had you, Sirius, and Blaine in it, plus me, I think I was sitting alone during the Yule Ball, then all three of you ran over to me, to ask me to dance, but I couldn't exactly tell u who I turned down, because a) that wouldn't be fair and b) I don't think Sirius likes me very much. –smirks- Uh, I better go, Lucius is ready to kill me. –snickers- Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Emily Marie Alden_

_P.S._

_Don't forget, we're meeting at the book shop to get books. Bye._

Sirius, James, and Blaine blinked then looked at Remus, then a sly smirk crossed their faces, "So…you and Emily went on a date…" "It wasn't a date, it was just to pick up books for school." Remus said glaring and putting the letter back into his pocket. Sirius smirked, "Did you pick new robes with her too?" "Sirius, stop, your such a jerk." "Hey, Lils, it's my job." Lily glared, "If you dare call me that again…" "We're here." Remus said saving Sirius from a possible death. As they jumped out of the carriage they saw Emily with Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius and Emily were apparently talking about them, because Emily was avoiding their glances at all costs. Remus blinked at her as she walked by without the slightest glance or 'hi'.

As Lucius and Narcissa walked by, they looked at Lily and James, looked at each other, then smirked. Lucius chuckled as Narcissa giggled. Lily rose an eyebrow, "What was that about?" "Who knows." James said shrugging. The five walked into the Great Hall to see Emily sitting down with her head looking at the table. Blaine, James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius looked at Remus then shoved him towards her, "Go talk to her." Lily said. Remus sighed sitting next to her, "Emily…did you have another premonition?" He asked as Emily's blue eyes looked at him, then looked back down at the table, "I…" Remus looked at her, then her mood suddenly changed, "I should of never told you. I shouldn't of told anyone!" She said in a harsh tone taking Remus aback, "Emily…" "You probably already read the letter to the others, so now they know. I should of never told you!" She said standing then ran towards the doors.

"Emily?" "Emily! Wait!" Emily kept running down the hall, to wherever. Her intention was to get to the Common Room and stay there, then go to bed, so she didn't have to face talking to anyone. When she got on the stairs they started to shift, she kept going up the one she was on and it lead her to the Fat Lady, "Password?" Emily looked down at a piece of paper then looked at the Fat Lady, "Mood Changer." The Fat Lady swung open and Emily walked through.

She sat on the couch and stared into the fire. Now that Remus knew he probably told Sirius, Lily, James, Peter, and Blaine also. She hated it when people did that, getting into her own business, maybe it was her fault for tell him, but she trusted him to the point that he wouldn't tell anyone, but it was probably because he was worried about her. She grabbed the pillow close to her and squeezed it tight putting her chin on it looking into the fire. Emily heard someone step through the door and she looked to see Remus there, "Aren't you coming to Dinner?" He asked as she shook her head. He sighed going over to her and sat next to her, "You told the others didn't you…" She said almost in a whisper, "Emily…they worry about you too. Look, I know you probably didn't want me too, but you were freaking out on the train. I know that you can't control what you see. Do you mind telling me what you told Lucius and Narcissa? They were laughing at James and Lily." Emily looked at him and smirked slightly.

That was so like them, to look at the pair, then laugh, "I had a vision that James and Lily got married and they had a son." Remus chuckled, "Well, that's weird. Did you have any others besides the one for the Yule Ball?" Emily frowned hugging the pillow tighter against herself, "I had a vision…that James and Lily were killed, I was there, Blaine was there he had his wand out and threatened me I guess. The worst part was, Lily died protecting her son and James died protecting both of them." Remus frowned, this news disturbed him, "Why didn't you stop it?" "I couldn't…I was tied down on a chair or I was just plain tied up. There was another though, Blaine was standing there with two girls, my girls." Remus' jaw locked. Blaine couldn't be trusted as far as you could throw him, that's what James, Sirius, and he thought. When Remus looked at Emily her eyes were wide, then she shook her head.

"Emily?" Emily looked at him, "Remus I uh need to ask you something." She said. The vision she had was her apparent second wedding with…him. He looked at her and blinked, "Yeah?" How was she going to put this, "Um…okay, I know we've been best friends for three years but um…were u planning on marrying me when we were older?" (A/N: I had a dream that they did oO) Remus stared at her, "What? I uh…uh…no not...not really." He said looking at the floor feeling a blush rising in his cheeks. Emily blinked then smirked, "I didn't think you did." She said standing. Remus watched her as she went to go upstairs, but she stopped as he stood, "Why did you ask?" He asked as she turned towards him, "I had a premonition, that's all, I mean, who would marry their best friend? It would be too weird." She said giggling as he chuckled, "Yeah, it kind of would." He said then they fell silent.

Emily eyed him for a few minutes then started to walk back over, but ended up tripping near the edge of the couch, grabbed Remus' robe pulling him down with her. (A/N: I just had to do that. Heh –devil horns-) Remus blinked as the girl below him smirked, then the door opened. James and Sirius stopped laughing immediately seeing Remus and Emily in that position on the couch. Both boys gaped as Remus got up quickly and Emily pouted.

"Uh…did we miss something?" Lily asked as she, Peter, and Blaine walked in, "Nothing, besides the fact we saw Remus on top of Emily a few seconds ago." Sirius said as Lily stared, "Remus!" "It was an accident." Remus said as Emily sat up resting her chin on her hands looking at them, "Whatever you say Remus." She said smirking, "It was! She pulled me ow…" Emily glared at him as he rubbed where she kicked him. Lily looked at James, who looked at Sirius, Sirius was glaring at Remus, Blaine was doing the same, and Peter was looking at James.

"I'm turning in." Emily said stretching, "Lets go Lily." She said standing and going up to the girl's dorm. Sirius, Blaine, James, and Peter waited till the girls were gone, looked at Remus then tackled him all at once.

-Girl's Dorm Room-

Emily got changed into her night shirt as Lily got changed into shorts and a top to match, "Tell me, I want to know what happened." Lily said as Emily crawled to her pillow then pulled the sheets back, "Maybe tomorrow." Emily said laying her head down. Lily wasn't satisfied so she ripped the sheets off of her, "Now!" "Narcissa will want to know, I'll tell you tomorrow Lily, come on, I'm tired." Emily said groggily. Lily sighed then went to her bed and laid down on it falling asleep.

-Herbology class-

"He did what!" Narcissa said on their way to Herbology class giggling as Emily smirked, "Yeah, he was laying on top of me on the couch, I had to practically force him off." "Liar." "I'm not! Lily, am I lying?" "Nope." Narcissa shook her head. She knew Emily and Remus had been best friends since first year, but, she didn't think he'd go that far. "I still don't believe you Emily Marie Alden." She said walking into the Green House. Emily sat on a stool as Lily sat next to her Narcissa sat at another table.

The other Gryffindor and Syltherin boys and girls walked into the green house. Emily watched as James, Sirius, Peter, and Blaine walked in, but no Remus. She blinked then looked at Lily and Narcissa who shrugged. Sirius sat on the stool next to Emily, "Hey." "Hey, where's Remus?" "Well, he said he wasn't feeling good, so I came to be your partner." He said smiling. Emily blinked, somehow she didn't believe that, but she didn't say anything, but shrugged, "Kay, whatever." Was all she said before the class started. As the teacher started talking to them about taking care of a Stinger, Emily couldn't help but notice that Sirius wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher was saying, he was obviously off in la-la land. Emily rolled her eyes then resumed to listening to the teacher.

"Augh! Did you see Sirius? He wasn't even paying attention! He was day-dreaming, at least Remus would pay attention, then day dream." Emily said after the bell had rung, her Narcissa, and Lily were walking out in the courtyard, "Well, Sirius is a one way man." Lily said as they walked to the lake, laid out the blanket, and put down their picnic things there. "He doesn't deserve to be called a 'man' and I bet you 10 shickels that they tied Remus to his bed this morning." Emily said grabbing a sand witch then bit into it, "I mean, its ridiculous." She said after swallowing it, "We're in our fourth year, instead of growing up, they go down in age." She said taking another bite. "Boys will never become men, unless that one person is a Malfoy." Narcissa said as Emily scoffed, "plveas, Luvius ivsn't a mavn." Lily made a disgusted face at Emily, "I'm sorry, we don't understand when your mouth is filled with food." She said as Emily rolled her eyes then swallowed, "I said, Please, Lucius isn't a man, he's an overgrown toddler." Lily laughed as Narcissa shook her head.

As the girls ate they saw Blaine, James, Peter, and Sirius carrying a tied up figure, "PUT ME DOWN!" "Relax, you'll be fine. We're just going to throw you in then get you out." James said. Emily blinked then looked at the figure closely, "Please tell me that's not Severus…" She said standing. Lily sighed standing up, "How immature can they get?" She asked walking over. "STOP IT PUT ME DOWN!" Severus yelled as the four Gryffindor boys carried him over to lake, "Ready?" James asked as the others nodded," A one…a two…a three…and a…" "JAMES POTTER! PUT HIM DOWN!" Lily screamed as James looked at her, "You heard her, put him down." He said. The other three grinned then dropped him into the lake.

Emily, Narcissa, and Lily ran over, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Lily yelled at him, "You said to put him down." "ON THE GROUND YOU IDIOT!" "Well, we weren't near any grass." "AUGH! YOU DISGUST ME POTTER!" She yelled as Narcissa grabbed Severus out of the water when Emily handed him to her. Emily pulled herself out, bad idea, the boys stared at her in her wet clothes. Lily fumed then slapped each of them on the face, "YOU ARE PERVERTS!" She yelled as Narcissa put Severus' arm around her neck, "Emily and I will take him up to Madame Pomfrey." Narcissa said as Emily shook her head at the boys then walked away with Narcissa.

After Narcissa and Emily came back from the Hospital Wing, they saw Lily, Lucius, and Remus leaning against a wooden door to hear something. Emily walked over, "What are you guys doing?" "Shush! Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Birch are getting reprimanded." Lucius said. The two girls smirked then went over and leaned against it also. "Feeling better Remus?" Emily asked before she did, "Wot? Oh, yeah I'm feeling better." He said leaning back against the door. Emily rolled her eyes then did the same.

"I'M VERY ASHAMED OF ALL FOUR OF YOU! THIS IS YOUR FOURTH YEAR HERE AND YOU TRY TO DROWN SEVERUS SNAPE? I'm afraid I'll have to de-duct ten points from each of you, and you will not be allowed to go to Hogsmeade." "WHAT!" but…" "No ifs ands or buts about it! Now out." Remus, Lucius, Emily, Lily, and Narcissa ran for it as the door opened. "See you guys later." "Yah." Narcissa said as her and Lucius went down to the dungeons, Lily, Emily, and Remus went up. Emily flopped onto the couch doing her homework as Remus and Lily sat down at a table opening up their Magical Care of Creatures book.

The door swung open revealing four very, very, very, pissed boys. "That witch." Sirius grumbled sinking into the armchair, "You deserved it…" Emily said in a sing song voice as Sirius threw the pillow at her, "Shut up." "There go our points, right down the drain to Syltherin…for the third consecutive year." James said sitting in the other armchair. "So, what did she say?" _Not that I already know…_Emily thought to herself, "She took ten points away from each of us and we can't go into Hogsmeade." "Ha, you still deserve it." This time Emily got hit with four pillows at the same time.

* * *

HL: The fourth chapter finally!

TBC…

HeatherBee: yeah I am ignoring him. Stupid idiot, anyway. Here's the fourth chapter. I may start working on the fifth lol hope you had fun ice skating.


	6. ch 5

**Memories Lost: A Marauder's Tale ch. 5**

HL: Fifth chapter.

Disclaimer: last four look

* * *

Emily and Lily were sleeping up in the girl's dorm curled up in the blankets as the boys appeared in the room, they snickered tying buckets filled with squid, and what not above their heads, then tied string to their wrists so that when they moved it the bucket would dump on them. They snickered going back downstairs into the common room and sat down.

A few minutes later two screams came from the girl's dorm, "JAMES POTTER!" Both said as the boys laughed hysterically the two girls came down, fists clenched, and it seemed like both had fire in their eyes, "I'd run, mate." Sirius whispered, "Whoa, who said we thought James was the only one…Sirius." "IT WAS ALL JAMES!" He said running back into the boys dorm. James muttered as Emily sighed, she'd deal with it later, she was still tired, "Wot time is it?" "Eight." "You woke us up too early…" Emily said rubbing her eyes.

A few hours went by and the Common Room had cleared out, it was about time to go to Hogsmeade for the visit. Emily wore a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt then went downstairs, "Have fun by yourselves guys." She said to James, Sirius, Blaine, and Peter and she got mutters in return as Lily and Remus walked out of the Common Room. (A/N: Yeah, I know Hogsmeade visits are usually sometime, but I forget when.) Lily, Emily, and Remus saw the group of students heading towards Hogsmeade talking and such, "Narcissa, Lucius, wait up!" Emily said as she ran over the two stopped to wait for them.

When they got into Hogsmeade Emily came up with the idea that they should split up so the girls were with girls and Lucius was left with Remus, "It'll be good for you, no trying to kill him Lucius, meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks." Emily said as the girls walked away. Lucius and Remus didn't like the fact that they were basically ditched, but they would have to learn to live with it, so they walked in a different direction from the girls.

"Honeydukes!" Emily said as Lily sighed, "Honestly Emily, do you need anymore sugar? I swear your made of it." She said, but noticed that she was standing in front of the store by herself. She sighed shaking her head then went in seeing Emily and Narcissa. Lily shook her head seeing that Emily had at least 3 bags filled with candy, she was lucky her family was loaded. "Emily! Come on! Your teeth are going to fall out of your face if you eat too much candy." "Shove it up your…" "EMILY!" Narcissa snickered, "Don't interrupt her when she's shopping, especially if it's candy." She said as Lily shook her head. Emily paid for the candy, "See you on your next trip Miss. Alden." The owner said as they walked out she pulled out a Jelly Slug and ate it. Lily made a disgusted face, "That's so gross…" "You haven't seen the chocolate covered cockroaches." Lily made an even more disgusted face, "Who ever marries you, I hope they keep you under control." Lily said watching as Emily popped another Jelly Slug into her mouth. "I know who your marrying Lily, but I'm not telling." "SPILL!" "No. Can't, had it in a premonition." Narcissa laughed, she knew who she was talking about. "Emily Marie Alden, tell me, or I'll be forced to tell Remus you like him." "He already knows." "Sirius?" "AH EW! NO NOT HIM!" Lily smirked, "If you don't tell me, I will tell him you do, even though it's not true." Emily popped at least four more in her mouth before saying who it was but Lily clearly couldn't hear, "Wot? I couldn't hear you with your mouth full of Jelly Slugs." Emily swallowed, "James." She said grabbing Narcissa by the arm as Lily stopped. "Run while we have the chance." Emily said starting to run towards the Three Broomsticks.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Lily screamed as Emily dragged Narcissa, "QUICKER! LETS GO!" She said as she ran through the doors Remus and Lucius rose an eyebrow as Emily sat down putting three bags down. Lucius shook his head, "Did you by the whole Honeydukes store again?" He asked as Emily shook her head, "No. I just told Lily who she was marrying." "Oh dear Merlin." Lucius said laughing.

Remus looked lost, "Who? James?" Emily nodded then Remus started to laugh also, "Wow, I thought you were kidding when you told me." "I wasn't, why would I say they'd have a kid?" Emily said as Lucius' hand started inching towards the Jelly slugs she slapped it, "Back off." She growled, "Come on, just one." "Not my Jelly Slugs." "Fine, an Ice Mice." Emily grabbed the Ice Mice out and handed it to her cousin. Remus shook his head, "How can you eat those things, honestly." Emily smirked and grabbed a large container of 'Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Bean' out of a bad, "Can't say I did too bad." She said as Lily came in she looked like she was going to kill Emily. Emily looked at the door then squeaked as Lily tackled her to the ground, "Why…James…me…" "You have a kid too." Lily was ready to burst, "WHAT!" Emily jumped up then hid behind Remus and Lucius, "A child! WITH…HIM!" "I-it was a

premonition…I-I can't control wot I see." Emily said shaking as Lily sat down next to Narcissa still looking at Emily.

Lucius cleared his throat as the waitress came by, "Wot can I get you kids?" "Five Butterbeers." He said as the waitress rose an eyebrow, she was used to seeing nine, "Where are your buddies?" "They couldn't join us this time." "Good, at least it's quiet." She said as the five snickered, "Your drinks will be here in a moment, Mr. Malfoy." She said walking away. Emily grabbed her bags of candy, "Anyone want a Chocoball?" She asked as Lucius put his hand in front of her she put it in his hand then ate one herself, "What did you get the Extra Large Bernie Bott's for?" Remus asked as Emily grinned, "Figured we could have some fun." Lucius went to laugh but choked on the candy in his mouth. Emily sighed and whacked him on the back making him swallow it, "Thanks…" "Any time." She said as the waitress came back, "Five Butterbeers for the quiet ones of the group." Emily giggled then took her Butterbeer as Lucius paid for the drinks.

After they finished their Butterbeers, and half of Emily's candy they left Hogsmeade and trudged back to the castle. Lily went to the library, Narcissa and Lucius went down to the dungeons, so Emily and Remus went up to the Common Room to see if the other boys, that they left by themselves, caused any destruction. After Remus said the password they stepped through to see that the boys weren't there. Emily and Remus looked at each other, shrugged, then sat down on the couch putting down the candy as Emily popped a Chocoball into her mouth.

"Where do you think they went?" "Who knows, who cares?" Emily said eating a Jelly Slug. Emily smirked and pulled out the large container of Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Jelly Beans and put it down on the table opening it, "So, how about some fun. Who ever gets the most disgusting wins." She said as Remus smirked, "Your on." In order to find out the most disgusting they had to say what it was that they ate, Emily had: tripe, liver, spinach, brusell sprout (sp? My computer is stupid and doesn't kno how to spell brusel.), and booger, Remus, on the other hand, had won when he said 'vomit' then spit it out Emily laughed. "Wow, you really are bad luck." "Oh, quiet you." He said grabbing a Toothflossing Stringmint out of his pocket and sucked on it. Emily giggled, "You look like a two year old Remus." Remus glared at her then stuck his tongue out as she popped a Peppermint Toad into her mouth.

After Remus was done getting the taste of vomit out of his mouth he grabbed a Chocoball and Emily went to do the same, their hands touching for a minute then they pulled them away, "Sorry…" Remus muttered as Emily shook her head, "Go ahead." She said as he grabbed a Chocoball and she grabbed a Jelly Slug. They both sat in silence for awhile until Emily moves closer to Remus, so that their arms were touching, Remus looked at her and Emily looked at him. They both looked into the other's eyes for a moment before Remus started leaning in and Emily doing the same, when, "OKAY! TOO CLOSE MATES!" Both jumped ten feet into the air as Sirius plopped down in between them, "Where the bloody hell did you come from!" Remus asked as Emily blushed, "Where did I come from? We've been here the whole bloody time. We were under James' invisibility cloak." Sirius said as the other three came out of hiding.

Emily hid her face in her hands as she blushed even more, "Oh god, oh god, oh god…" She muttered as Remus glared, "Do you mind, some alone time? It was quiet in Hogsmeade." "Then go back if you and her want some aloooone time." Sirius said adding extra 'o' to the word to make it seem like he was howling, "Oh shut up." Remus muttered, "Come on Emily." He said as he stood and Emily did the same, "Make sure your back before night time! It's a full moon!" Sirius said as the boys laughed. Remus shook his head walking ahead of Emily. Emily had to trot to keep up with him, "Remus? What did they mean by come back before night?" "It's nothing, nothing you need to know about." He said still keeping a step ahead of her.

Emily was now in a sprint to keep up with Remus' strides, "Something's wrong, we've been best friends for three years, why can't you tell me Remus?" Remus stopped and turned towards her. She stopped then blinked at him, "You really want to know?" "Yeah." "Still not telling." He said walking away. Emily groaned and followed him again. "Remus, where the bloody hell are we going?" "You like saying 'bloody hell' don't you?" "Stop avoiding the subject." "You'll see." He said. Emily threw her hands up in defeat then let them fall to her sides as she followed him still. When they got out to the court yard Remus looked up to see that it was still light out, he probably had about an hour until the full moon came. Emily stopped then sat down on the grass and Remus looked down at her. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her, "Can you tell me now?" She asked as he sighed. Here he thought she forgot about it, but apparently not, "Please Remus?" She asked grabbing the boy's arm and shaking him. He chuckled shaking his head, "You really want to know?" He asked as she nodded.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I don't know Emily." "Awe, come on, Remus. It's me Emily, not another girl." She said putting her head on his shoulder batting her eyelashes. He laughed shoving her away, "What's gotten into you?" He asked chuckling as she smiled, "Nothing, I just want you to tell me." He looked at her from the corner of his eye as she moved a bit closer to him. He looked at the sky, shit, the sun was starting the set, "I-I can't, just go." Emily frowned, "Remus? I don't get what's going on." "You need to leave, now, Emily, if you enjoy your life." He said. He didn't mean it to sound mean, but, he wanted her to leave before the full moon, he was afraid that he was going to hurt her, which meant turning her into a werewolf also.

Emily was a stubborn one, and wasn't going to leave, "Emily, go!" He said as he started seeing the moon rise. Not far, Lucius was watching, he was watching Emily and Remus, he knew what happened on a full moon. Remus looked again to see the moon fully risen, his eyes widened, _Shit. Emily. _Lucius thought to himself walking foreword from his spot, "EMILY!" Emily turned to see her cousin walking over, "Lucius? What are you doing out here?" She asked, he didn't answer he was looking behind her. Emily rose an eyebrow as she turned she saw a werewolf in Remus' place. Her eyes widened as she bit her tongue to keep her from screaming. Lucius grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her back, "I'd run." He whispered in her ear as she still stared shocked, the werewolf growled then lunged at Lucius.

Lucius shoved Emily away as Blaine appeared and caught her making her jump, "Let's get out of here." He said grabbing her hand tightly as he started to run Emily was nearly dragged behind him. Lucius followed after them, "What were you doing out there?" Lucius asked when he caught up with Emily and Blaine, "Sirius gave them a scare, so Remus said he wanted some alone time, so they left, and we warned them, apparently they didn't take it seriously." Blaine said not stopping to talk, "It was a good thing you were there Birch." "I'm always there, they just don't notice. Since I'm usually quiet." Blaine said as they ran then skidded around a corner down the corridor, "Come on Emily, stop dragging your feet." Blaine said but then noticed that he was holding air, "Emily!" Blaine stopped, "Where did she…oh no." "We lost her when we took the turn." Lucius said as they both ran back to get her.

Little did they know that they weren't the only one's in the corridor, in the shadows stood Tom Riddle. He smirked as five or six more figures appeared behind him, "Find Emily, I guarantee if you find Lupin, you'll find her." He said as the figures disappeared he turned on his heel towards Professor McGonagall's office to say that there were some fourth years out of bed.

Blaine and Lucius met back where they had started, "Did you find her?" Blaine asked putting his arm across his side, "No, you?" "Nothing." Blaine said, "Come on, let's go before…" "Before what Mr. Birch?" Blaine gulped then turned around seeing Professor McGonagall with a lantern behind him, "Um…" "Where are Remus and Emily?" "Uh…about them…" Blaine looked at Lucius as he looked the other direction. "What about them?" "We're right here." Emily said, Remus behind her. Blaine blinked then rose an eyebrow. Emily saw then mouthed 'I'll tell you in the common room.' He nodded, "Go back to sleep, all four of you. I don't want to hear that your out of bed again." She said walking away.

Emily and Lucius exchanged glances then walked away with the others.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room Blaine said night to Remus and Emily, then went upstairs to the boys dorm, "I might as well turn in as well." Remus said starting to go upstairs as Emily sat on the couch, "You do realize you just said 'well' twice in your sentence." She said as he shook his head, "Nothing gets by you does it Alden?" "No." She said looking into the fire. As he started to upstairs again she looked at him, "Nothing ever does, Remus." She said in a harsh tone. He stopped, he knew what she meant, the others had told her that they could transform into animals, but he hadn't told her. Of course, they were best friends since first year, but there was a lot she didn't know about him or the others, besides Sirius never going home, and staying in Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday then would go home at the end of the term.

Emily's glare bore straight through him and he turned around, "Wot? Wot did I do now?" "You could of told me, instead of giving me a scare tonight." Emily said her glare not letting up, "I couldn't, alright? Tom knows, I can't risk anyone else knowing." "Whoa, wot? Tom Riddle? He knows?" Her tone was now getting harsher, "How does he know Remus?" "He saw me Emily, if anyone else saw, like Lucius, you, Narcissa, or Blaine, and they told anyone, or everyone in school, I'd have to leave. Animagi can't be seen during their transformation. Now that Tom knows plus your bloody cousin, I don't think I'll even be here next year." He said as Emily sat in silence as the sudden rain fell outside, that was all they could hear.

Emily had an expression on her face that was a mix of anger, sadness, and a confused one. She took her eyes off of Remus then continued to stare into the fire, "I'm going to sleep now." Remus said going upstairs. Emily waited until he made sure he was upstairs and she heard the door close. She looked at the fire again, grabbed a pillow, hugged it tightly, then curled her legs up to it falling sideways on the couch, tears brimming her eyes as a voice rang in her head, _You've done well Emily, soon, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, and Remus will fall by your hands. _Even though it wasn't her own, she knew who's it was, Tom's voice. The tears started to fall as she sobbed into her pillow, "Remus…I'm sorry…" She whispered into the pillow.

* * *

HL: heh another cliffhanger hopefully HeatherBee doesn't kill me lol

To HeatherBee: That's always good. Call your friends ex boyfriend. Lol Glad you had fun skating, here's the next chapter. Don't kill me because it's a cliffhanger, maybe Emily will tell how she got involved with the future Dark Lord.

TBC…


	7. ch 6

**Memories Lost: A Marauder's Tale ch. 6**

HL: Hmmmmm 6th chapter there's already been secrets revealed, but one, Emily's secret.

Disclaimer: Look at the last 5

* * *

Lily woke up, expecting to see Emily in her bed, but she wasn't there, "Emily?" Lily asked sitting up in bed, she went downstairs to see if she was in the Common Room. She checked the couch, there wasn't any Emily, it was still early so she couldn't of gone down to breakfast. Lily's mind reeled, trying to think of where Emily would go, but she double checked the common room, "Emily? Come on Emily, this isn't funny…" Lily said looking around, "Emily isn't here…" Lily jumped hearing a voice coming from one of the armchairs. There were at least four or five possibilities of who said that, Blaine, Peter, Sirius, Remus, James, or…someone else.

Lily walked foreword, "James?" No answer, "Remus?" still none, "Sirius? Blaine? Peter?" Her hand extended out to a hood, but as she grabbed it the figure wrapped long and skinny fingers around her wrist, the nails pitch black. She froze as the head turned slightly revealing a skull. Lily screamed yanking her hand away, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…" She muttered backing away as the skeleton rose it's hand reached out to her again, this time for her throat, Lily screamed again, this time she heard the sound of feet running down the boy dorm stairs, "STUPEFY!" Blaine yelled as the skeleton got thrown back James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter ran down. "Lily!" "Are you alright? We heard you scream!" James said grabbing Lily's shoulders without thinking, "I'm…I'm fine, but…Emily's not here." She said as Blaine, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter's eyes went wide, "WOT DO YOU MEAN NOT HERE!" All four asked at the same time.

"She wasn't in the dorm, she's not down here, but…" Lily looked over at the hooded figure that had tried to grab her less then five seconds ago laid in a crumbled heap from hitting the wall, "I-I don't know where she went." Lily said as Remus recovered he turned on Blaine and pinned him to the wall, "Where is she! You weren't in the dorm when I woke up!" "How the bloody hell should I know!" Blaine spat as Remus grabbed his throat James and Sirius ran foreword to grab his arms, "YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS! I HEARD YOU COME IN LESS THEN AN HOUR AGO!" "I WAS OUT! EMILY WASN'T HERE! SHE WAS ON THE COUCH WHEN I LEFT!" Blaine said as James and Sirius finally got Remus off of him. The tension between the two boys was intense and the others could feel it around them, suffocating them, "Come on mate, she'll be back." Sirius said holding onto Remus' left arm tightly so that he didn't suddenly lash out at Blaine.

"You know where she is, your going to tell us." "I don't know Remus! How would I know? Unless Tom came in here himself…shit…" Blaine realized what he had just said, then made a dash for the stairs, but was stopped by James and Remus grabbing him then throwing him onto the couch with force. When he tried to scramble off, five wands were pointed at his chest, "Your going to take us to Riddle…NOW!" James said gripping his wand tightly. Blaine looked at each of them, 5 against 1 wasn't a good chance of him winning, "Fine, I'll take you." He said standing. They still had their wands pointed at him as they left the common room, down the corridors, then out to the courtyard where they all lowered their wands then rose their eyebrows at him.

Blaine smirked, put two fingers in his mouth, then whistled. A moment of silence was around them until four, then five, then ten, up to twenty figures surrounded them. The group pressed themselves against each other at the twenty wands pointed in their direction, then Sirius hissed from the corner of his mouth, "Any BRILLIANT ideas, James?" "Oh shut up." James hissed back as the group looked like five lost deer surrounded by a rather large pack of wolves, "Hey, Remus, I have a riddle for you." Blaine said smirking as Remus glared, "What's white, blond, red, black, and blue all over?" _EMILY! _He thought to himself as Blaine's smirk widened then motioned to another of the group that threw the girl into the center circle as she landed on her arms and knees, her head down, and her shoulders shaking, a clear sign she was crying. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at each other, then Remus went to go foreword but Sirius grabbed his shoulder, "Don't, it's a trap, I guarantee it is." He said as Remus looked at Emily, who's head snapped back down. Remus glared then went over to her, "Are you alright?" _Sucker…he fell for it._ Blaine thought to himself as Emily's nails dug into the ground she smirked then elbowed him in the stomach.

"I also have a riddle, what only hunts down her prey that shows signs of weakness?" Emily asked as the others went wide eyed with fear, "Remus…get away from her…NOW!" "It's not her! She's being possessed!" James and Lily said as the fake chuckled, "Too late." She said then slashed Remus across the stomach, "REMUS!" Twenty-five heads snapped up to see the real Emily standing there, "Oh shit…RUN." "The hell your not getting away!" Another female voice said and with one swipe of her wand all twenty figures screamed then went flying into the air and crashed into the ground. "Well…that was rather interesting." The other girl said blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Emily looked at the fake then realized it was Kelanie Benson, a seventh year Syltherin girl. She snorted, "Nice try Kelanie, but your little trick didn't work on me." She said kicking the girl out of the way then put Remus' arm around her shoulder, "Gigi, can you take the others back while I bring Remus to the Hospital Wing?" The other girl nodded, "Gigi will explain…mostly everything, until I get back." Emily said as the boys glared at Remus' back, suddenly jealous of him. "Well, might as well head back, shall we?" Gigi said walking away, the others following.

Emily was starting to get tired of dragging Remus half way to the Hospital Wing, she needed to talk to him, no doubt he probably knew she was affiliated with Tom Riddle and company, but she would never betray her only friends, even though it was considered betraying siding with Tom. As she walked into the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey came out, "Oh, hello de-GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" "He got attacked." Emily said sitting down, then ducked out from under Remus' arm and swung his legs onto the bed, "Oh my, remove his shirt so I can clean that wound." She said walking off to get some gauze and other supplies. Emily felt a blush rise in her cheeks, take off his shirt? It seemed to be a simple task, but, it wasn't that easy, for her anyway. She sighed and started to unbutton his shirt, her mind wandering, it was also killing her, because she could feel a premonition coming, plus she figured it was about Remus and her the way her head wouldn't let her suppress it.

She stopped, sighed again, then closed her eyes as small images flashed before her eyes of a bed, her, Remus, _GAH! OKAY! ENOUGH OF THAT VISION! MORE THEN I NEEDED TO KNOW! _She screamed at herself in her mind as she shook her head violently to get rid of it, _God…like that'd ever happen. Let alone some fricking private time, but noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo James, Peter, dumb ass Blaine, and Sirius ruin it. _She thought to herself as she unbuttoned the last button, then gently pulled his arms out his eyes opened slightly, "Emily…" Emily looked down at him as he tried to sit up but she pushed him back down, "Don't sit up, Kelanie tricked you into thinking she was me, but she wasn't and…" She was going a mile a minute with the sentence, but Remus put a finger on her lips, "Don't speak, I just want to know where you were this morning." She knew this was coming, "Um…I…" She started before Madame Pomfrey came back in, "Move over girl. I need to clean that scratch." Emily stood as Madame Pomfrey sat down in her spot, grabbed a cloth, then rubbed it gently over the scratch as Remus made a hissing noise.

"Relax Mr. Lupin, it will hurt only for a minute." Madame Pomfrey said, "I'll let that settle for a few minutes then get the healing potion before I wrap you up." She said getting up and Emily sat back down. Remus made sure that Madame Pomfrey was out of ear ranged then turned back to Emily, "Tell me, where were you this morning? Lily was freaking out, because a skeleton attacked her." Emily needed a diversion, she couldn't tell Remus where she had been, he'd tell the others, which meant a long time for a cold shoulder, "I-I can't tell you." "So much fore being your mate." "It's not that Remus…I just can't tell you, you'll tell the others." Wrong thing to say, "Wot? Wot makes you think I'd do that?" He asked chuckling slightly that turned into a cough, "Because…I…" He didn't need to hear what she was going to say, but he sat up straight despite the shooting pain in his stomach, "You told Tom didn't you?" "No…I…" "Don't lie Emily, I can tell when your lying." Remus said, his tone harsh, like hers was the other night.

Emily became interested in her own two feet at this point, not daring to make eye contact with him, "Emily." "Fine, I didn't tell Tom, but you can just think I did, maybe I do belong in Syltherin." She said standing then started to walk out of the Hospital Wing. He sighed and laid back down, when he didn't tell her to stop, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Well?" "Well wot?" "Aren't you going to stop me?" "No, go ahead." Emily was crushed, her best friend was shunning her out, just like everyone else would. Her eyes watered as she turned her head, she whispered, though audible to Remus' enhanced hearing, "I'm sorry Remus…I…I just…" Before she could even get the sentence out she started to cry, then she ran away from the Hospital Wing, as Remus propped up on his elbow he knew she couldn't run that fast so he called after her, "EMILY! EMILY COME BACK!" He said, but he heard her sobs echo as she ran down the stairs.

He sighed laying back down as he saw, from the corner of his eye, a figure standing there, arms crossed, with something tucked under his or hers arm, "Happy Remus? I hope you are, because there's no way in hell Emily's coming back, to you, at least." The voice said as he advanced. It sounded like Blaine, because it most likely was him, "She's going to be mine." "Stay away from her." Remus hissed as Blaine came into the light, "Touchy aren't we?" Blaine asked chucking, "Her friend Gigi didn't knock me out with that pathetic excuse of a spell, but I'm sure you don't mind me saying, I've liked Emily since I've met her." "You just want to use her." "Who doesn't?" Blaine asked chuckling, "She's about as dumb as a blond can get. Why do you want me to stay away from her Remus? Is it true that you like, no, care, wait…perhaps even _**love** _her?" Blaine asked smirking putting stress on the word 'love'. Remus paled slightly, he had just backed him into a corner, was beating him down with every word, and wasn't going to stop until he admitted anything.

"Why do you care?" Remus snapped as Blaine smirked, "Aha! So you do admit it." "Wot?" "Don't play dumb. Everyone knows you do." Blaine said taking the knife out, "So, to get you out of the way, I'll have to kill you so I can get to her, maybe she'll come when she hears you scream in pain." He said his smirk getting wider then it turned into a twisted grin. Little did they know that Emily, Narcissa, Lucius, and Lily were standing right outside. Emily inched closer to the door to poke her head around it slightly to see, Blaine was standing over Remus, the knife at the ready, her eyes went wide, "NO!" She screamed as Blaine's head turned, "REMUS!" Remus looked up when she ran through, "Emily! Don't!" Lily said after her. Blaine glared bringing the knife down as Emily threw herself over Remus Blaine stopped. Narcissa, Lucius, and Lily let out a short sigh of some relief, that Blaine had stopped the decent of the knife with Emily's stupid move.

Emily had her head down on Remus' chest, her hands clutching the shirt, "Emily, move." Blaine hissed raising the knife again, "No! If you kill him, you'll have to do the same to me." She said glaring as Lucius stood stunned, "Emily…" Remus whispered as Blaine's eyes lit with fury, "You DARE defy me?" Emily didn't answer, but glared at him. Blaine let out a growl before back handing her hard across the face. The resounding slap made Narcissa run in and jump on Blaine's back as Remus got off his bed, and Lily and Lucius ran in to Emily's side. Narcissa grabbed the knife out of Blaine's hand, but he threw her off sending her into a wall, "NARCISSA!" Lucius said running over to her leaving Lily and Remus with Emily as she sat up holding her cheek. Blaine walked foreword kicking Remus in the stomach, "STOP IT!" Lily screeched holding onto Emily tight as she buried her face in her shoulder, "Make me mudblood." "Don't call Lily that, Blaine Birch." Blaine turned to see James, Sirius, Peter, and Gigi there. Gigi glared and with another flick of her wand Blaine was thrown out the window. (A/N: HEH he deserved it P) Madame Pomfrey came back as Gigi fixed the glass then she looked at Narcissa, who was out cold, Emily, and Remus.

She sighed as Lucius put Narcissa on a bed, Remus got onto his own, and Emily sat in a chair with an ice pack on her cheek. The others eventually left so it was just Emily, Narcissa, and Remus in the hospital wing, "So…um…Remus…" Emily started as Remus looked at her in the other bed, "Yeah?" "About what Blaine said…" "Oh Merlin. You heard what he said?" "Yes…." Emily said looking at him, "Do you like me as a friend or more?" She asked as she heard him shift to his side so he could look at her fully, but winced slightly from the pain, "Fifty fifty. Sometimes a friend, sometimes more." Emily smiled softly, "That's not enough Remus Lupin." She said closing her eyes. As she did, however, she saw a church, her overly large family, then another family on the other side, not as large as hers but a decent size, then outlines of a priest, a groom, and the best men. Emily opened her eyes and blinked seeing Remus' amber eyes staring into hers, "Can you not stare at me?" She asked as he smirked, "Sorry, just noticed you probably had another premonition." "Uh…well…sort of." She said blushing, thank god it was night and he couldn't see, well, he probably could.

He smirked, "Really?" He said as she blushed even more, "Yeah." She said closing her eyes again, this time she could make out the outlines, it was Remus as the groom, Sirius, James, and Peter as the best men. In front of her were Lily and Gigi as the maids of honor, plus a girl that looked around fifteen-years-old was the flower girl, when she looked to the left she saw her mother holding two more babies in her arms. Emily opened her eyes and blinked seeing Remus still looking at her with his amber eyes, "STOP IT!" She said as he laughed, "Why are you so flustered Emmers?" "Shut up." She said glaring at him, if she had something in her hand she would surely chuck it at his head. Remus grinned, he had an idea, but he was sure it would get him slapped, but it was all in good fun. He went to turn onto his back, but he smirked in his mind, and hissed making Emily's head pop up, "You okay?" "No…I think I reopened it." He said as Emily stood, "Lumios." She said as the end of her wand lit she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. She ran her hand down his stomach, only to try to find the bandage, making Remus shudder, she found the bandages then pressed down making him hiss again, "That hurt?" "Damn, yes it does." He said.

Emily swung her other leg over to the other side as she held her wand and started unbuttoning his shirt then took it off again like she had done earlier. Her hand ran down his stomach again, making him shudder once again, "Can you not do that?" "Sorry, the light from my wand isn't sufficient for me." She said finding the bandages then took them off then put the light near the wound, seeing that it had indeed reopened, "I'll be right back." She said going to stand but her other foot got caught on the edge of the bed, and before she fell flat on her face Remus caught her by the waist putting his chin on her shoulder, "You're a klutz." He whispered in her ear and half against her neck making her shudder this time, "Yeah, well, you're the one that's always there to catch me before I fall." She said turning her head slightly to look at him. Narcissa watched from her bed hearing Emily trip over Remus' bed. The pair didn't talk for a few minutes, both looking at the other as a voice in both of their heads screamed _Kiss already damn it! _(A/N: XD me and my mind. 3) Emily was the first to lean in then Remus leaned in slightly, both hesitated a minute, then their lips met.

Narcissa had to cover her mouth to cover up a squeal and a giggle. The two broke away, there was an awkward moment, then Emily stood, walked into another room, closed the door lightly then let out a scream that would surely wake the castle. Narcissa laughed hysterically as Remus turned over sharply then winced again, "DO NOT tell ANYONE what you just saw." He said as Narcissa giggled, "Don't worry….I won't…" She said between giggles as Emily came out with a red face and a smile on it. "Done?" "Yeah.." She said going back to her bed then laid down, "Uh…" "Wot?" "I'm alone…." "Good, it can stay that way." She said pulling the cover over her and closing her eyes with that smile on her face again. Narcissa let out a snort of laughter as Emily threw a roll of gauze at her head.

The next morning Narcissa was allowed to leave, so was Emily, but she refused to leave because she wanted to stay with Remus, but Madame Pomfrey shooed her out for the day of classes, then she came back at the end sitting on her bed as he rested still. She was in the middle of doing Divination homework when she saw Remus' eyes open slightly and he stretched, "Afternoon." She said smiling at him as he looked to the left and gave her a half hearted smile, "A-Afternoon." He said between a yawn. She closed her Divination book and put the quill beside her parchment, then pulled out a box of Peppermint Toads, "Peppermint Toad?" Remus shook his head as she shrugged put three into her mouth then swallowed, "Rest well?" "Eh…depends, Lily and James came in this morning making a ruckus," Emily laughed, "then Sirius came about an hour later during double potions, and Peter came during History." Remus said as Emily giggled, "Guess James, Lily, and I were the only ones that didn't skip classes. I figured Sirius would disappear during double potions, it was rather annoying you know. He gave us a test." She said and Remus sat up, "He did?" "Yup." She said pulling out his homework then dropped it on the table as it landed with a 'thunk' the table gave way and the legs broke. The two looked down at it, then at each other and laughed.

After awhile the two were eating lunch then that subject came up, "Why are you affiliated with Tom Riddle?" Remus asked as Emily nearly dropped her fork, "Remus, I-I…I'm not affiliated with him." She said as she narrowed her eyes cutting the meat on her plate, "You wouldn't be murdering your meat if you weren't plus, your eyes wouldn't be narrowed." He said stating the fact of the agitated look on her face, "Why do you care?" "Because, a) you're my friend, b) you owe, and c…" "Whoa, whoa, back up, I owe you? I owe you wot?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him, "I'm not done, c) you owe me, because, 1) I've gotten you out of bad spots, 2) if you do that again I'll hurt you." He said seeing Emily mocking him by moving her hand as he talked then rolling her eyes, "3) I love…I mean…like you," she nearly dropped her fork again blinking at him, "and 4) you're my best friend, you know my secret, and now I need to know yours." "No you don't, mind your own wolf business." "That's the best you can come up with?" "Oh shut up." Emily said flicking a pea at his head.

Remus shook his head, "So…you love me huh?" Emily asked smirking as Remus glared, "Don't change the subject." She shook her head, "Answer my question." "Okay fine, I'll tell you, Lucius told Tom that I liked one of my close friends. Blaine went to Tom after you and I got a scare when Sirius scared us after we got back from Hogsmeade, apparently Blaine already knew you guys were Animagi, and when he told Tom he didn't believe him at first. Blaine told me that Tom wanted to see me, so I went with him, then he…" She trailed off as she watched a few kids walked by then she looked down at her plate again, "He threatened to…well…if I didn't tell him who the Animagi were, which I told him I didn't know, he threatened to kill you." She said meeting his amber eyes then looked away.

The two were quiet as more students walked by, "So you told him…" Remus said quietly, "He told Blaine to kick us out that night when we went to the courtyard…he wanted to see for his own eyes that you were one of them. I knew I was probably going to get hurt, Lucius was there to watch both of us, so he pulled me away before anything could happen to me." She said in one breath then looked at Remus, "So yes, I did tell him, Remus, I didn't want to see you dead, from my own mistake. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, I really, really, really, really didn't mean too." Emily said as Remus looked at her then shifted turning his back to her. She sighed then stood and went over to the other side of his bed to look at him, "Your mad at me…." "No, I'm pissed." "What else do you want me to say Remus? That I don't care if your dead or not? Fine then, I'll go tell Tom to kill you." She said standing as Remus growled, "Fine! Go I don't care!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "FINE!" Emily yelled slamming the doors.

Remus fell back onto the bed as Emily walked back in, "Forgot my books." She muttered grabbing them, "Fine." "Fine." "Emily." "Wot?" "Come here." Emily walked over as Remus pulled her down she fell face first into the bed, "Thanks…" "Any time." He said smirking as she crawled onto the bed, "Move your ass." "Hey, be nice to me. I'm injured." "So?" Remus shook his head as he saw a bed in the air, "Um…Emily…." "Yeah?" The bed started crashing down and Remus shoved her off the bed and the bed landed on him. He yelled in pain as Emily sprung to her feet wiping her wand out, "STUPEFY!" She yelled as a wand flew across the wand, she saw Lucius there, "L-Lucius?" She stammered as he glared, "So…you are…" She said as Lucius looked out the window, "Its your fault." He said turning his head back to her, "Mine? Wot…" "You were suppose to kill him, James, Lily, and Sirius." Her cousin said as Remus yelled again as the bed's legs wrapped around his bed and the bed crushing him. Emily looked at him then at Lucius, "LET HIM GO!" She yelled as Lucius smirked, "Never." He said as the bed kept crushing Remus Emily looked back and forth.

She felt a fury in her that she had never felt before her eyes had fire in them, "Crucio." She hissed as Lucius' legs gave way he fell on his back. Emily hook her head then blinked, she went over to the bed that was crushing Remus at the moment, "Stupefy!" She said as the bed stopped she kicked the legs that broke and she lifted the bed off, "Come on, we've got to get out of here." She said putting Remus' arm around her shoulders. At least he was able to walk somewhat, but was limping, as they made their way a spell hit Emily full in the back making her scream as he tumbled down the stairs, Remus catching himself on the railing before he tumbled after her, "EMILY! EMILY!" he yelled to the unconscious girl at the bottom of the steps. Remus turned to see three more of Tom's goons walking towards him, he didn't have a wand on him, so that was potentially dangerous, "STUPEFY!" was the chorus as the goons froze then fell on their backs. James, Lily, and Sirius came down the stairs, well, James and Sirius jumped over the railing as Lily ran down, and stood in front of Remus, "Get Emily, we'll hold off these jerks." Sirius said smirking.

Remus flew down the stairs to get to Emily, when he did he knelt by her then shook her gently, "Emily, Emily, come on, I can't carry you." He said as her eyes opened slightly she lifted her head before it crashed back to the ground. Remus sighed picking her up hissing when he bent over to pick her up. He stood then ran down the corridors, when he went out the door, he realized they were no longer at Hogwarts. _Oh damn…this isn't good…_he thought to himself as he looked around. As he ran across the lawn he saw a sign that read 'Riddle Manor', he went wide eyed. Tom had teleported them to his house. Remus looked down at Emily as her head rested below his chest he ran as fast as he could into a forest. He shoved twigs aside as he shielded Emily's face with his arm. As he kept running however, he tripped over a raised root, Emily was only a few feet away from him. He got on his hands and knees starting to crawl over but as he got there a boot came down on his hand crushing it. He groaned pulling it out from under the boot looking up seeing Tom standing over him smirking.

He growled as a black dog came out of the woods biting Tom's hand, Tom glared then tossed the dog to the side, it skidded on his paws then lunged at Tom again. Kayla Black and Vince were hiding in the darkness of the woods watching from their spots, "Should we help?" Vince asked as Kayla, a third year, shook her head, "No, we'll help when they need it." She said as her brother kept up the repetitive attacks on Tom. Tom growled, finally getting fed up, and as Sirius latched onto his arm he threw him into a tree, making him yipe. Kayla growled changing into her white wolf form then bit Tom's leg. Lily, James, and Remus looked as the younger Black shook Tom's leg growling, "Kayla!" Vince hissed as her ear turned to the side hearing another figure. She growled as a wizard stepped out, he had a club in his hand, "KAYLA!" Vince yelled making Sirius' eyes fly open he growled and grabbed the others arm then dragged him off.

Tom smacked Kayla on the nose, making her let go for a moment, then she grabbed the leg again and pulled it out from under him making him fall flat on his back. She shook it violently growling, then Tom disappeared as an explosion followed throwing them all back.

Back at Hogwarts-

At Hogwarts Emily groaned opening her eyes seeing her uncle, aunt, mom, the Black family, the Riddle Family, the Potter, and the Lupin family standing there. Emily looked to her left seeing Kayla with a broken arm, Sirius had a deep gash across his face, James had a broken arm, leg, and his face was scratched, Lily had gotten away with a minor cut on her arm, but it was still deep, Remus had a broken ankle, and Tom had half of his leg missing. Judging by the looks the parents were giving them, they were in deep trouble. Emily had never seen her mom with an angry look on her face, because she was always smiling, but this scared her to the bone seeing the look she was getting. Professor Dumbledore walked in and the adults looked bowing their heads slightly, "I'm sure you all know why I called you here." He said stopping right beside Emily's bed, then she wished he hadn't, because her mom looked like she was going to murder her.

If Emily was a hermit crab, she would definitely crawl into her shell and stay there for the rest of the day, "Sorry to say that, this is mostly Tom's fault," Madison's eyes snapped to her old professor then her daughter again, "no matter what you think, Mrs. Alden, it was not Emily." Madison's eyes softened slightly as he let out a sigh then smiled again, "Indeed, it was Tom, he caused the trouble between Emily and her friends, but I think it would be best if he stayed away from Hogwarts, sorry to say that Mister and Misses Riddle." The pair nodded as Tom scowled, "I think it would be best if they took a holiday a bit early, to recover from their injuries." The parents nodded, as the Blacks casted glares at their two older children making them cringe, "Emily, would you be a dear and pack Remus' and James' things for them?" Professor Dumbledore asked as Emily nodded, "I can help her too Professor!" Lily and Kayla said as he chuckled, "Very well." The three girls got off their beds and made their way back to the common room, Sirius got up and walked off also, with a slight limp, after them, "Stay here Sirius." Dumbledore said as he muttered then sat on the bed.

In the common room the girls packed the trunks and Emily counted, "Mine, yours, James', Sirius', and Remus' trunks, Kayla, did you pack yours?" "Yeah, its already in the Hospital Wing." She said, "Alright, Accio trunks." Emily said as the trunks levitated in front of her then zoomed off up to the Hospital Wing as they walked behind them. When they got back to the Hospital Wing they saw the adults standing outside, well, beside the Blacks, who were probably yelling at Sirius, because that was all they could hear, "Wot's going on?" Emily asked as the trunks stopped, "Sirius is getting reprimanded." James said, "Why?" "I don't know, because his parents are evil, conniving…" "James!" "Wot? It's true mum." He said as his mom shook her head. After the yelling had died down a sound of something making contact with something else flowed out threw the door.

Emily had had enough, she went to open the door, but Remus grabbed her wrist squeezing it. She looked at him and he shook his head. Emily sighed sitting on the floor, after a few moments, the Blacks came out of the Hospital Wing, Sirius had his head down, "Let's go Kayla." Mister Black said as he levitated the trunks then walked down the stairs, "I'll see you guys sometime this summer." Kayla whispered, but before she walked away, she grabbed Vince and kissed his cheek. Vince blushed as Emily giggled the boys made 'oooo'ing noises. Kayla smiled as Vince blushed even more, "Um…bye Kayla…" He said as Emily waited until they were gone, she put her arm around her brother's shoulders, pulled him close, then gave him a noogie, "Awe, does wittle Vincent have a wittle girwlfriwend?" She mimicked in a baby voice as he tried to duck away the boys laughed. "Ouch! She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!" Vince said finally getting away from his sister, "Yeah, uh huh, sure, I believe you." Emily said then turned towards her mom, "Mum, can we set up the wedding date and everything?" She asked as the boys laughed again Vince lunged at her tackling her to the ground, "SHUT UP!" "OUCH! MUM!" "Alright you two, calm down." Madison said pulling Vince off of his sister, "Say bye to the others, we're moving out of your uncle's house, and we're moving to Knockturn Alley." "That's where I live!" James said beaming as Emily nearly tackled him to the ground, "We'll be neighbors!" Madison shook her head.

"Mum, can I stay with James until we move? Pleassse…" "As long as it's okay with his parents." James looked at his mum and dad, both nodded, "It's fine with us." Mrs. Potter said as Emily jumped in the air, "YES!" She said high fiving James. Madison shook her head, "Just be good." "Mum, I'm always good." Remus scoffed, "Yeah right." "Quiet you." She said glaring at him. After the 'byes' and the 'see you next term' were done Emily and James left with his parents. Even though the term wasn't over, they were happy to get away from Tom, and he was kicked out of Hogwarts for good.

Over the summer James and Emily became closer, but right before the term started Emily fell deathly ill, and she as unable to move, so she was bedded for the year, but during 6th year she fell ill again, so couldn't attend the year. James came over to talk to her as, and both talked to each other about the year, the doctor also came to check on her, on her birthdays everyone would come over, that was the only time she was seen out of bed, but her color was drained out of her face, her legs wobbled as she stood or walked, and as she would sit at the table her body would be shaking. Madison was constantly urging her to eat, but she would refuse, because what ever she tried to keep down always came up. The last time anyone had seen her, she didn't let James, Remus, Lily, Lucius, Narcissa, her own mother, Sirius, Vince, or Kayla see her.

Nighttime was when she refused her mother to come into her room, there was obviously something wrong, and Madison wanted to know what it was, "Emily, sweetie, let me in." "NO!" Came her voice from the other side of the door, "Emily Marie, open this door, right now. I'm giving you till the count of three. One…two…t…" The door opened on two slightly as Emily's eye appeared Madison put her hand on her hip, "All the way." Emily shook her head and Madison glared, "Now or your grounded." Emily groaned opening the door all the way. Madison's eyes went wide, she didn't look like Emily anymore, she had white hair, a slender figure, was taller then she thought she was, then there were her blue eyes that seemed to be a pale sky blue, "E-Emily?" "Yeah…" Madison nearly fainted from the sight of her daughter, but before she did Emily turned the railing into a chair so her mom could sit down.

Madison knew that her mother was a Veera, but, she also forgot that Emily would get it since it skipped her generation, "Do you mind telling me what the bloody hell I am?" Emily asked putting a hand on her hip, "Your half Veera, your grandmother was one." Madison said as a photo album appeared in front of her, she opened the book then found the picture, "That's her." She said pointing a finger at a woman that looked exactly like Emily did now, "It skipped me, because my father's genes over powered hers, and only the girls get or carry the gene." She said as Emily blinked, "So, wot your saying is…that I was sick because of…" "Of your transformation? Most likely." "I look half dead! I'm not going to Hogwarts looking like this!" Emily said, "Mum, do you know where Bir…Emily!" Vince said. Emily blinked, "Hi?" "Whoa…you look…different, but you look pretty." He said as Emily smiled, "Awe, your such a charmer Vince." Emily said as Vince smirked, "I know." "How's Kayla?" "She's good. She misses you though." He said as Emily smiled, "Of course she does, she doesn't have anyone to hang out with. Lily and James going out yet?" "Yeah." "HA! MY PREMONITION WAS RIGHT!" Emily said doing a little victory dance as Vince laughed.

"Oh yeah, just to tell you, Remus, James, Sirius, Kayla, Lily, Lucius, and Narcissa are coming over to celebrate your 17th birthday." He said as Emily smirked, "Okay. I'm going to get ready." She said dashing into her room. Madison smiled at her son, then both went downstairs. A few minutes later Vince came upstairs and knocked on his sister's door, "Emily, their here!" "Be down in a few minutes!" She said tearing her wardrobe to look for something that wouldn't make her look dead, "Eureka!" She said pulling out a pair of blue shorts and a baby blue tank-top to match then grabbed her blue sandals, she shook her head then pulled her hair out from her shirt then smoothed it down. She smiled at her reflection, opened her door, then made her way downstairs.

Vince looked at the head of the stairs to see Emily standing there, "Here she is, ladies and gentlemen, the guest of honor, Emily Marie Alden." He said as Emily walked down smiling she saw the boys breathes get caught in their throats then James' mouth dropped as Lily closed it, it opened again. Remus, Sirius, and Lucius stared, Narcissa glared waving a hand in front of Lucius' face. When he didn't show notice she crossed her arms over her chest, pouted, then glared at Emily. Sirius shook his head, the first to recover, as he stood smiling at Emily, "Hello, Miss Alden." "Hello Sirius." She said giving him a hug then a quick kiss on each cheek. Lily hugged Emily, "It's so good to see that your feeling better." "Yeah, would you believe it was because of this transformation?" Lily shrugged, "Doesn't surprise me." She said while thinking to her self, _You better stay away from my James. _As the line moved on with hugs Emily sat down, "Move it mate, let the single men sit next to her." He said shoving James off the couch then sat next to Emily, who snickered.

As Emily talked with the others, giggling and laughing, Narcissa, Lily, Vince, and Kayla sat away from them, "I can't believe this, she gets sick, and she turns out to be like this." Narcissa said glaring at her, "No kidding, look at the boys, they like, love her." Kayla said crossing her arms, "Wot's wrong with that?" "Wot's wrong with it?" Lily asked inclining her head towards James and Lucius, "My boyfriend is flirting with her, so is Lucius." "Oh, come off it, Lucius always does that." Vince said taking a sip of Butterbeer, "Besides, I thought Emily and Remus were going out." "No, not since fourth year." Lily said still watching Emily, "I'm going to talk to her." She said putting down her Butterbeer then walked over, "Emily?" Emily looked up at her, "Yes?" "Can I talk to you, for a moment, alone?" Lily asked grabbing Emily's wrist, "Yeah, I'll be right back." She said as Lily dragged her away from the oogling boys.

After Lily had dragged her away, a good distance from the boys she said, "Okay, look, just because you went through this new 'transformation' doesn't mean that you can hit on James." Lily said as Emily rose an eyebrow, "I'm not hitting on him, I'm just making some small talk, wow Lily." "Well, don't!" "Why?" "Because, you don't know these boys anymore, they'll just try to get you in bed." Emily rolled her eyes shaking her head, "I see what's going on, your just jealous." "Wot?" "Your jealous, of me." "No, no, I'm not! It's just that these boys are willing to get even the lowest girl into bed, I don't need that happening to you." Emily rolled her eyes again, "Okay, whatever." She said starting to walk away, but Lily grabbed her wrist again, "I'm serious." "Okay, I take your word seriously." She said taking her arm away from her, "Now if you'll excuse me, my guests are waiting." She said walking back to the couch. Lily appeared again beside Narcissa, "She's screwed." Narcissa said as Lily took her Butterbeer, "Yup." She said taking a sip.

* * *

HL: Longest chapter yet. Eleven pages and 7,023 words.

TBC….


	8. ch 7

**Memories Lost: A Marauder's Tale ch. 7**

HL: Seventh and I'm going to the future again, then going back seventh year. Hey, seventh chapter 7th year XD

Disclaimer: Must I repeat it? –

Key:

**_Near future_**

_Past_

* * *

_**Emily Marie Alden-Lupin sat on the back porch as Caddy kept the twins busy, and Ashley was currently trying to shove Audrey into the water. Instead of Audrey going in, Draco walked over, picked up his cousin then dropped her in. Audrey laughed as Caddy shook her head. Emily smiled going into the house to get the kids their lunch. As she did she heard the front door open, she poked her head around the corner to see Remus close the door behind him with his foot as the dog ran and barked at him, Emily shook her head as the sand witches and dandelion juice sat on a tray she warmed the twins bottles up, tested them on her wrist, then placed them on the tray also. **_

"_**Lunch kids!" She called hearing the sound of feet running into the house then the sliding door shut as they sat down at the table, and Caddy put Eric and Erica into their high chairs. She put out the food for the twins on their high chairs, then put the milk next to it as she placed the sand witches in the middle they went to dive for them, "Nuh uh, not until your father comes in here." Emily said as the kids glared then sat waiting. Remus walked in then sat down as Emily sat down also the kids then dived for the sand witches. Emily shook her head as the twins started to move their food around on their trays on the highchairs, "Never mention the words 'Hippogriff, Phoenix, Snake, Severus, or Gnomes' to me again." Remus said as Emily smirked, "Why? Something happen at work?" Remus scoffed, "More then needed, first, we got a complaint that there was a Hippogriff in the back yard of a Squib's house, then a Phoenix was seen flying in Muggle territory so we had to go after it, then there were was a snake nest, then Severus made my day worse by showing up, and there were the Weasley twins, they were off doing their business, and were to busy to de-gnome the garden, plus, one bit me." Caddy snickered as Emily shot her a glare, "Wot? It's not that hard to de-gnome a garden, Fred and George are just lazy. Why couldn't Ron or Ginny do it?" She asked.**_

"_**Ron's at Hermione's house with Harry. Ginny, I have no clue." Caddy and Draco exchanged looks then smirked, "Weasley at Granger's house? That's suspicious." "Cadelin Rose!" Emily said staring at her, "Wot? It's obvious they like each other." "Yeah, but Potter gets in the way of everything." "True blue." Caddy said taking a bit of her sand witch then got hit with Applesauce. Caddy glared at Erica, who was clapping her hands and giggling. Emily shook her head as Caddy wiped it off, "Little…" Caddy faltered at the look Remus was giving her, "precious baby." She said smiling as Draco, Ashley, and Audrey snickered.**_

**_After lunch the kids went back outside, and the twins went down for a nap, "I'm off." Remus said as Emily appeared again, "Again?" "Yeah, I told them I'd be back after lunch." He said kissing her cheek, "I'll be back before dinner." He said walking out the door. Emily sighed and laid down on the couch, closing her eyes, it was Caddy's 6th year at Hogwarts, Emily wasn't working as much as she should have been, because the twins took up most of her time, and Ashley had two more years to go. After Caddy would graduate she'd move out of the house, hopefully, then Ashley would do the same, and then it'd only be her, Remus, Eric, and Erica. As she started to drift to sleep crying woke her up. She groaned getting up then went upstairs into the nursery where the twins slept. Erica was screaming bloody murder as Emily went in she picked her up, "Shush…it's okay…it's okay baby." She said, but it wasn't okay, she saw a Doxie in the crib. Emily went wide eyed and checked Erica quickly, sure enough, there was a bite mark on the back of her neck. She grabbed Eric, closed the nursery door, and ran downstairs. She placed the twins on the couch as Erica still screamed Emily ran quickly to the closet looking for antidote. They usually had some, but it was gone, she swore under her breath, "CADDY!" She yelled as Caddy ran in, "Something wrong?" "Erica got bit by a Doxie, I'm taking her to the Hospital, stay here and watch your brother." Emily said wrapping Erica up in a blanket. Erica still screamed, "I know, I know baby, I know it hurts." She whispered as she ran out the door._**

_**The whole way Erica screamed, when Emily stepped in, they rushed Erica into a room quickly. Emily sat out in the waiting room, her head in her hands, as she waited, she looked up seeing Remus there, "Emily, wot's going on? Caddy said you were here." "Erica got bit by a Doxie. We didn't have any antidote at home, so I had to run here." Emily said resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair as they waited Emily had fallen asleep, and Remus started to nod off before the doctor came out with a sullen expression on her face, "Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked up, "Yes?" She sighed, "I'm sorry…Emily got Erica here in time, but, the poison was already effecting her…we gave her the antidote, it worked for awhile, then it wore off…" She didn't need to finish, because by the look on Remus' face, said he got it, "So…she's…" "I'm very sorry." The doctor said giving him a sympathetic smile then walked away.**_

_**Remus stared off into space for awhile then looked down at Emily who was stirring, "Where's Erica?" She asked with drowsiness in her voice. Remus frowned and sighed, "She's gone, Emily." Emily blinked then smiled, thinking he was kidding, "Stop kidding, where is she?" "I'm serious Emily, she's dead." Emily frowned, she didn't want to except the fact that her baby was dead, and Remus knew that, "No…no, y-your lying." She stammered as Remus shook his head, "I wish I was." Emily shook her head, fighting it, "Your wrong, your lying to me." "Emily, she's not alive, alright? You need to stop denying it." Remus said as Emily's blue eyes watered. Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head again, he sighed and went to hug her, but she shoved him away, stood then walked off. He hung his head running his hands through his hair, they had just lost another baby, because it was born prematurely, now Erica was dead. **_

_**Remus stood and started walking home, before Emily did anything she would regret doing later. When he walked through the front door he heard the older kids in back splashing around in the lake he went out in back, "Caddy, where's your mother?" "She went inside." Caddy said as Remus walked back into the house he saw a trail of blood leading up the stairs, "Oh God Em…" He muttered going upstairs following the blood. It stopped at the bathroom door, then it started to go to go to their room. Remus opened the door seeing a lump in the bed he walked over, grabbed the sheets, then pulled them back. Emily was curled into the fetal position hiding her face in her arms. Remus sighed and sat on the bed, swung his legs onto the bed, picked her up, then ran his fingers through her hair. She had been through a lot for the past year, Blaine's death, Sirius' death, James and Lily's death fifteen years ago, she had so many miscarriages that they lost count after the eleventh one, then Eric and Erica where born, a few months later they had another, but it died, because of premature birth, and now it was Erica's death. Emily was shaking violently against Remus as he held her close to his body. He saw her hands curl tightly around his shirt as she lifted her head to look at him, "Oh Emily…." He whispered hugging her as she cried again.**_

_**He ran his fingers through her hair.**_

Emily returned back to her seat between Remus and Sirius casting a glance at Lily who shook her head. The talking went on for a few more hours and Kayla's eye started to twitch. She growled walked over to her brother, grabbed him by the ear, "Time to go Sirius." She said yanking him off the couch, "Ouch! See you at school Emily. OW! OKAY IM GOING IM GOING!" Vince, Lily, and Narcissa snickered watching a fifteen-year-old girl practically dragging her brother out the door, "Bye Vince." "Later Kayla." He said as Sirius went to go back in Kayla yanked his ear harder and finally got him out of the house. Lily shook her head smirking as Vince chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder what Sirius would be like without Kayla." "Who knows. Besides that fact…" "OH MY GOD!" Lily looked over to see what Narcissa was staring at. Her mouth dropped and as Vince looked he spat out his drink instantly. Lily fumed, if she wasn't mad before, she was even worse, "JAMES POTTER!" She screamed as Emily and James looked at her. James went pale as Emily bit her cheek.

Lily stormed over, grabbed James' collar, yanked him off the couch, and dragged him out the door also like Kayla had done no more then five seconds ago. Narcissa walked foreword and sat next to Lucius, as though reminding him she was there, he looked at her from the corner of his eye then rolled his eyes. Emily put her feet up, "Wot?" She asked seeing the dirty look Narcissa was giving her, "Nothing…nothing at all." She said as Emily shrugged.

Another hour went by Remus, Narcissa, and Lucius had left, which meant it was time for Emily and Vince to clean up. When Emily was standing on the chair taking down the decorations Vince stood at the bottom, "Em, we need to talk." He said as she jumped down, "What's up?" She asked looking at her brother, "Well, earlier…you and James…" "That? It was a dare." She said shrugging like it was no big deal, "Did you even see Lily's face?" "Yeah, I did, but it doesn't matter, she'll get over it by the time we go to school." Emily said as Vince shook his head, "You are dense you know that?" "Wot? I am not. Wot's wrong with you?" "Besides the fact that your basically hitting on James?" "Oh come on, I'm not going to steal James from Lily, wot kind of person do you think I am?" "A pretty bad one if your stealing boyfriends from girls." "I'm NOT! Holy Ghost, do you think I'd do something like that?" Vince shrugged then walked away then said over his shoulder, "Just don't yourself into trouble. Knowing you, you probably will, no avoiding it." "You sound like dad." "At least one of us does." "Wot's that suppose to mean?" Emily asked putting a hand on her hip, "Nothing, nothing at all." He said walking away.

Emily rose an eyebrow and shook her head while finishing up taking down the decorations. After she was done she grabbed her coat, "Mum, I'm going out." "Where? With who?" Emily rolled her eyes, "Remus, Lily, Narcissa, Lucius, James, Gigi, Sirius, and Kayla." Vince looked up raising an eyebrow, "Isn't it a full moon tonight?" "Why?" "Well…just asking." He said continuing to clean the dishes as a knock came on the door Emily walked over and opened it, "Hey." "Hey Sirius, Mum, I'm leaving!" "Be back before curfew!" Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I will." She said before walking out the door.

Vince couldn't say why, but he had a bad feeling about her going out. As Madison and him waited for Emily to come back Madison started to get on edge, it was almost past curfew, and she still wasn't home. When the front door opened Emily looked around the corner to see Madison and Vince sleeping. She smirked then walked in motioning to the person behind her, "Their sleeping, quiet." She said as the figure followed her in behind her. Vince stirred and Emily froze pushing the figure back into the corner, "Ouch!" "Shush!" Vince opened his green eyes then stood, "Emily?" Emily poked her head around the corner, "Hiya Vince, didn't see you awake." "Who's with you?" "Wot? No one's with me." "Where were you?" "Next door, why?" "Because, mum's going to kill you if she finds out that you came in late." "Emily…" Emily elbowed the figure making it groan.

"Okay, someone's with you, you just gave it away." "Fine, someone is with me." "Remus? Sirius? James…god I hope not. Lucius? Blaine?" Emily poked her head around the corner again, "For me to know and you not to find out." "Emily!" "Fine! It's Remus, happy?" She asked rolling her eyes. Vince shook his head then fell back asleep, "Thank Merlin." Emily muttered untying the blind over Remus' eyes, "Thank you." He said as Emily smirked, "Anytime," She said grabbing his shirt collar so she was pressing against him then whispered, "want to go upstairs?" She asked smirking as he blinked then nodded slowly, she dragged him upstairs to her room.

She shoved Remus onto the bed then locked her door tightly, "Now," She said pushing Remus down on his back smirking down at him, tucking her white hair behind her ear, "where were we? Oh yes…I remember now…" She said as Remus' smirk matched her own and he pulled her down then flipped her over onto her back

(A/N: OO BAD! BAD EMILY AND REMUS! XD! Mwhaha….it gets worse heh heh heh heh –devil horns-)

In the morning the sun rose, through a small crack in the closed curtains a ray shone into the room, making Emily stir slightly, groan, then turn the other direction waking the other next to her. He smirked as she drifted to sleep again, he prodded her back with his finger, "IT WASN'T ME!" She said sitting up then looked around groggily as Remus chuckled she looked down, at him then blushed, "Sorry…" she muttered as he shook his head, "What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes, "Eight…wait…" both looked at each other, went wide eyed, then jumped out of bed. They both pulled on their clothes (A/N: I told you it gets worse) as they hopped down the stairs, grabbed their things, and ran out the door, "Morning mates, see you missed the train." Both saw Sirius, James, and Peter standing there, "Yeah, wot's up with that?" "How did you three get here?" Emily asked blinking, "Well, can't say exactly how, but we can get to school, by brooms." "Oh yeah, that will get us expelled." Emily said glaring at them, "We're in our 7th year, we can use magic outside of school." "It didn't say we could use brooms outside school smart one." Emily growled as her and Sirius glared at each other, Remus shook his head, "Come on you two, let's get going." He said as Emily looked at him, "How are we going to get there?" "Brooms." "OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE REMUS! I thought you had an idea!" she said pouting.

"It's the only way to get there." He said shrugging, "Besides, we're not going over any Muggle towns." Emily sighed, "Fine, let's go." She said mounting her broom, the boys following suite. The group took off on their brooms and within five minutes, they were at Hogwarts, "Well that was ridiculous, we could of just walked." Emily said as Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh shut it." "Shut it yourself!" Emily snapped, "Emily, calm down." Remus said as Sirius scowled, "Get your bitch under control Remus." "WOT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Emily yelled dropping her things going to lunge at Sirius, but James grabbed her, and Remus held Sirius back, "Watch yourself Alden, don't want to land in the hospital do you?" "That's where YOUR heading!" Emily said straining against James' hold.

Remus dragged Sirius back at least three feet as he struggled to get to Emily, "Stop it! Wot is wrong with the two of you?" James asked still holding Emily. The yelling drew attention to the group, Lily looked up, "Emily?" She said standing, Vince and Kayla looked up as Sirius broke free from Remus, "Oh good god." Kayla said standing and ran down the hill being followed by Lily and Vince, plus half the school.

"LET ME GO REMUS!" "No! Knock it off! Emily wot's going on?" Remus asked dragging Sirius five feet back, "I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN A FEW YEARS! SIRIUS IS GOING TO BETRAY US ALL AND SELL US TO VOLDEMORT! IN OTHER WORDS, TOM RIDDLE!" Emily screamed as James held her tighter, "YOUR PREMONITION'S ARE SCREWED UP EMILY! LIKE YOU ARE!" "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU FIT THE FAMILY BLACK! YOUR FAMILY IS NOTHING BUT SHEER EVIL!" Emily yelled as Sirius twisted in Remus' hold, got his shirt off, then ran at Emily who kicked James then moved to the side to get away.

"SIRIUS!" "EMILY!" Vince and Kayla yelled as the older teens pounced at each other, "Wot the bloody hell happened!" Vince asked seeing the two fighting, and they were unable to get in with out being dragged into it themselves, "It was on Emily's premonition, she said that Sirius was going to sell us to Tom when we were older." Kayla's eyes went wide, "Wot? I-my brother wouldn't do that!" "That's wot we've been tryin' to tell 'er! She won't listen!" Peter said as the Head Boy and Girl came down with Dumbledore, "Move aside!" "Move it!" Dumbledore came to the scene as Emily was about ready to slug Sirius in the face Remus grabbed her fist, "Emily…" "WOT!" She yelled whipping her head seeing Dumbledore frowning at her, she released her fist, and looked like a beaten dog with the look she as giving him. Kayla and Lily were helping Sirius to his feet, "Damn…" He said giving Emily a glare, "Come with me, Miss Alden." Dumbledore said as the Syltherin kids sniggered and the Gryffindor kids glared.

Lucius stepped out from the group, "Well, Potter, seems your little friend's lost her grip." He said smirking as James glared at him, "It's because she's Veera." Lucius chuckled, "Oh there's more, much more then that." He said smirking then walked away, Narcissa following him looking over her shoulder frowning.

* * *

HL: meh…the chapters FINALLY done

HeatherBee: Yes, Emily should be nice to them, but, there's a reason why her attitude has suddenly changed a) her hormones, b) the transformation, c) she's pregnant … hah….kidding…maybe –looks from side to side- and d) She's furious with the vision she got, seeing as she picked a fight with Sirius Black. XD

TBC…


	9. ch 8

**Memories Lost: A Marauder's Tale ch. 8 **

HL: The eighth chapter

Disclaimer: Look at last seven

* * *

After a long talk with the Headmaster Emily made her way down to the Great Hall, when the doors opened some of the Syltherin boys saw her blue eyes rimmed with red , most of them smirked nudging each other then the whole table was watching her, "Malfoy blood is running high." "Obviously, she is a Malfoy no matter how much she fights it." "Plus her father's rumored to be a demon." Were some of the whispers as Emily turned her head catching Lucius', Tom, and Severus' eyes as they smirked she did the same as she headed towards the Gryffindor table, Sirius growled standing, "Down." Kayla said pulling her brother down again. Sirius grumbled as she sat across from him sitting between James and Lily, both eyeing her, "You know…there's a seat at the end of table…far away from me…" Sirius hissed earning a kick from Lily.

Emily didn't answer, just shot him a glare, as he glared at her Tom, Severus, and Lucius stood shoving Lily, James, and another out of their seats, "HEY!" All three said in unison as the other three sat down Emily looked at Tom from the corner of her eye, "I thought you were kicked out." She said as Tom smirked, "Hush, they don't need to know, my parents pulled a few strings to get me back in." He said as Lucius rolled his eyes, "Tell us what happened." "Isn't obvious? Sirius was the problem." Sirius growled going to lunge at Severus, but Vince and Kayla pulled him back down, "Obviously, Black's always been a problem, unlike Bella and Narcissa." "He'll end up in Azkaban sometime." "Why you lil…." "SIRIUS! STOP IT!" Kayla said pulling him down again.

Tom, Severus, and Lucius smirked, "Later Emily." Tom said standing, "See you during potions." Lucius said shoving a note into her hand, she looked at him, he smirked as he got up followed by Severus. Lily and James got back in their seats and glared at the three boys, "What the bloody hell was that about?" "What did Lucius give you?" Lily asked trying to grab the note but Emily held it above her head and James tackled her, "GAH JAMES!" Sirius laughed as the two wrestled on the ground, "GET OFF!" "Gimme the note!" "BITE ME!" Emily said as Remus shook his head. After the few more minutes James got it free, "HA!" He said blowing a raspberry at him, "JAMES!" Emily said chasing him. James laughed running around the table. Lily blinked then put her face in her hands shaking her head, "We don't know them." Kayla said hiding her face by putting a hand in front of it.

Emily finally caught James and tackled him then ripped the note away from him and took her spot back next to Lily. As the hall fell quiet the first years walked in hurriedly behind Professor McGonagell, "Wow, were we that short when we were in first year?" "You were always short Lily." Emily said as Lily smacked her, "Shut up." She said as Emily smirked.

As Professor McGonagell set the hat down it started to belt out the new song making the first years jump from shock as Emily, James, Remus, Lily, Kayla, Vince, Sirius, and Peter laughed, "Awe, poor things." "Yeah, I bet we were just as scared, I know Vince and Kayla were." Vince bit his lip as Emily snickered, "Now, as I call your names you will come up to the stool and wait for the hat to sort you into your houses." Professor McGonagell said unrolling a piece of parchment.

"Birch, Thomas!"

The group of Gryffindor's blinked at the familiar name then started whispering to one another, all grades as some went wide eyed then looked at Emily.

"SYLTHERIN!"

"Georgellus, Katie."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table whistled as Katie walked over getting welcoming smiles.

"Weasley, Bill."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily leaned over and whispered in Emily's ear, "That one's going to be good looking by the time he's in seventh year." She said as Emily giggled, "Yeah. He's so cute, look at the red hair and the freckles." Sirius leaned over, "You two hitting on a first year?" He asked grinning as both girls shoved him back down in his seat.

"White, Vincent!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"O'Brian, Row!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius laughed, "Row, row, row your boat." "SIRIUS!" "Wot?" He asked blinking as he got three glares from the girls as the boys chuckled.

"Benson, Gia!"

Emily hissed at the last name, "Oh come off it, that was three years ago." James said as Emily rolled her eyes.

"SYLTHERIN!"

"WHERE SHE BELONGS!" "EMILY!" Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius laughed as she smirked and Lily whacked her. Professor McGonagell glared at her as she waved making the boys laugh even harder.

"Quinn, Kelanie!"

Emily went wide eyed then looked at the others who shrugged. Apparently, they didn't remember Kelanie Benson, the 7th year shape-shifter and Animagus.

"RAVENCLAW!"

After all the first years were sorted into their houses Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Before we eat, I'd like to welcome all the first years to Hogwarts." He said as the older grades clapped, "I'd also like to make it known that the Forbidden Forest, is Forbidden to first years unless they are accompanied by a teacher, due to recent events," He said looking straight at Sirius, James, and Remus as the girls, who took the opportunity to shrink in their seats, blushed, "there will also have to be limited visits to Hogsmeade this year for 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years." Groans came from every table, "you have Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and the others to thank for that." Lucius muttered as the Syltherin table sniggered. Sirius glared at him then flipped him off as Lucius smirked, "Finally, we can eat." Dumbledore said sitting.

"FOOD!" Sirius said starting to attack his meal as Kayla sunk even further, "Why, in the name of Merlin, do I have a brother?" She asked herself as Emily stared at Vince who was also attacking his, "I have no idea…" She said.

After the meal was done the Head boys and girls got the first years out of the Great Hall and to the common rooms, "And don't forget the password." Sirius called as he went upstairs then stuck his head back down, "Emily." Emily glared and threw a pillow at him as he laughed. As she sat on the couch Vince sat down on the armchair, "So…I heard some…uh…interesting sounds last night." Emily went beet red, even redder then the couch she was sitting on, "Y-you did…" She said blushing even harder, "Yeah, luckily, mom didn't hear, she'd of killed you and Remus." "No kidding. You didn't tell her?" "No. I'm not a evil and mean brother you know." Vince said as most of the common room fell quiet Vince stretched and yawned, "Am I keeping you up?" Emily asked smirking, "No…I think I'll just go to sleep." He said stifling a yawn, "N-night…" He said covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Night." Emily said as her brother went upstairs she got off the couch, sneaked upstairs to the boys dorm room, hearing Sirius snore louder then ever, a sure sign he was asleep, she walked over to James' trunk, "Lumos…" she whispered as a tiny light appeared at the end of her wand she opened it, little to her knowledge it creaked. She winced as Sirius gave a snort she froze, seeing if he would wake up, when he didn't then started snoring again she let out a small sigh. She found the cloak that was black and had stars on it, she smirked, and when she went to close the trunk it slammed shut making her jump, this time Sirius' head jolted up, "Nox." She whispered as the light went out she ducked behind the trunk Sirius got out of bed, "Lumos." He whispered in a groggy voice, he saw Peter in bed across from him, Remus next to him was sitting up, "Did you hear that?" Remus asked as Sirius nodded, "I did." Emily held her breath and shut her eyes, she prayed to god that Remus didn't turn on his wand, because he would see her right at the foot of James' bed, "Lumos." _Shit…_Emily rolled in between James and Vince's bed and stayed there as Remus got out of bed. Her heart was beating in ears really loud and she swore that they could hear it too, "I'll check my side, you check yours." Remus said as Sirius started checking his side of the room Emily quickly pulled the invisibility cloak over her. Remus had seen the movement, however, because his wand was on her at the point in which she did cover herself, Sirius started to go over also, when his hand nearly reached the cloak Emily's breath caught, "It was nothing, Sirius," Remus said as Sirius looked at him eyeing him, "you must of heard something drop, that's all, or it may have been Peeves doing his night time tricks." Sirius looked at Remus then to where Emily was.

"Fine, I'm going back to sleep." Sirius said crawling under the sheets, "Nox." He said as his wand went out he immediately fell asleep again. Remus shook his head, walked foreword keeping his wand low so that it didn't shine in James' or Vince's faces, "Emily….I know that's you." He said as Emily pulled the cloak off he looked at her, "Wot are you doing out of bed?" "I was going for a stroll, I can't sleep." "Very unlikely." "Don't believe me then." Emily said as Remus shook his head, "I really can't sleep." "Wot do you want me to do about it? Wait…don't answer that." He said seeing the smirk on her face, "plus, we'd wake up the others." Emily knelt on her knees smirking still, her head rested on his lower stomach as she smirked, "You and your damn seduction tricks…" He muttered as Emily giggled pulling the cloak over the both of them.

(A/N: And there they go again, forgive my pervertedness XD I've been a pervert all weekend, mostly because my friend Row O'Brian (you saw her name in the list), her cousin Gia, and I have been watching the third Harry Potter movie then made perverted jokes out of it. XD!)

Vince stirred slightly in the morning as James and Sirius sat up rubbing their eyes Vince's eyes traveled to Remus' bed. He stretched and yawned, "Morning Remus….HOLY GOD! EMILY!" James and Sirius fell out of their beds as the other boys sat upright. Remus sat up as the boys stared, "Wot?" "Wasn't Emily just…" Sirius started as the door opened then shut James and Sirius exchanged glances then looked at Remus smirking.

Emily ran downstairs to breakfast and sat next to Lily, "Morning, Emily, where were you this morning? You weren't in the girl's dorm, or the couch." Lily said taking a bite of toast, "I…I-I…." "She was in bed with Remus." Kayla spat out her orange juice as Lily dropped her toast with her mouth open as Emily blushed when Sirius, James, Peter, Vince, and Remus sat down. Lily, seemingly unable to speak, opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, then closed, then finally, "Y-y-you were…oh god…" Lily couldn't finish her sentence before looking down at her plate intently, "Yes, Lils, they were." James said smirking as Lily glared, "Don't call me that Jimmy." "Oh shut it." James said glaring at her. Emily rolled her eyes, "If you two are finished with your bickering, we have to get to our favorite class of the day." "Potions?" "Nope." "Divination?" Emily glared, "Come on, I know you thick heads have some brains in there somewhere." Emily said rapping on James' head as Lily giggled, "You won't find anything in his head." "Thanks Lily." James said glaring at her again, "Is it with the Syltherin House?" "Yes." "Let's see…not potions…um…oh no…not…." "Herbology." Groans came from the group, "Peachy, I can kick Lucius and Severus' ass in one day." Sirius said as Emily shook her head.

"There will be no 'ass kicking' in my favorite class, that I have been passing for the past six years thank you." "Well, excuse me, miss know-it-all-in-herbology, who was the one that was crying when Severus burnt your monster of a plant." Sirius asked as Emily's eyes became narrow slits, "My plant wasn't a monster, she was a good plant." "Oh yeah, like that time the bloody thing bit me." "You deserved it, you were taunting her." "Remus, tell her the thing was a monster." Sirius said, "Don't drag me into this." Remus said putting his hands up in defense, "Plus, if you hadn't had stuck your finger in her mouth she wouldn't of bit you." Emily said picking up her books and standing, the others following.

She walked ahead and Sirius fell in line with her, "The bloody thing was a monster." "It was not." "Was too." "Was not." "Was." "Not." "Was." "Not!" "WAS!" "NOT!" "WAS!" "Was." "Not! Wait…HEY!" Emily laughed running to the green house Sirius running after her. As they got to the green house Emily stopped sitting on the grass, they were always early, because Emily liked sitting outside and looking in at the plants. The others sat down around them, "What are you guys going to do when we graduate?" Emily asked as Lily bit her lip, "I may go over to America, for a small trip, then come back, I don't know though." She said looking at James, "Well….I'd go anywhere with anyone, normally, but since we're graduating, I may try out for a professional Quidditch team." He said, "You'd definitely make it James, no matter what team, you're a great Seeker." Lily said feeling herself blush the others snickered, "Awe, that's so cute Lily." Emily said as James blushed slightly, "You Emily?" "Well….I can't leave my baby brother can I?" She asked ruffling her brothers already messy black hair, "Knock it off…I thought you were moving out anyway." Vince said as Emily shook her head, "I don't know yet. I may start working for the Ministry. I don't know though." She said looking at Sirius, "Why are you looking at me? I don't know what I'm going to do." "You're an Animagus so you can basically do anything." Kayla said, "True." Sirius answered.

"You Remus?" Sirius asked, "No clue either." He said as James smirked, "Other then raise a group of babies?" He asked as Emily went to whack him he ducked as Sirius laughed high fiving him.

As they sat there they saw the teacher walking foreword, it wasn't their ordinary teacher, she looked…younger, "HOLY SHIT! IS THAT MUM!" Vince practically yelled as Emily clapped her hand to his mouth, "Shush…wait…who's that she's talking to?" She asked squinting her eyes seeing a rather older looking man, his hair was brown, and he looked well built from where Emily was sitting. She stood grabbing Vince's hand, "C'mon, we're doing some eavesdropping." She said dragging her brother behind her. Remus, Sirius, Kayla, Lily, and James looked at each other then followed after the two of them. Emily hid behind a boulder, close enough so she could hear the conversation, "I know this seems to be the wrong time to ask you Mrs. Alden…." "Please, call me Madison." "Very well, Madison, as you probably know, my son, Blaine Birch." "Yes, I've heard of him…" Madison said crossing her arms, "I was wondering if your daughter was able to be engaged to him, if she isn't already taken that is." He said as Madison's face paled. Emily poked her head over the boulder seeing her mom thinking hard, "I know she has a boyfriend…but…I did make a deal with his family, since they've been going out for…quite some time and they've been…well…taking part in physical contact lately, I don't think Blaine would well, want her." Madison backed away slightly as the man bit his lip and his hand disappeared into his cloak, "Very well…" He said as Madison quickly whipped out her wand, she wasn't quick enough, she was hit in the chest with the Avada Kedavra Killing Curse. Emily's eyes went wide, "MUM!" "Emily! No!" Vince said trying to grab his sister as she ran over, "EMILY!" Vince called starting to run after her as a figure with black hair stepped out, he froze, "D-dad…" He stuttered as his wand pointed at Emily, he smirked, "Avada…" "EXPELLIARMUS!" Remus said as his wand flew out of his hand Emily went to grab her mom, but she disappeared, "MUM! MUM!" She yelled as Vince grabbed her, "Emily, stop!" He said as the other man aimed at the group that went to run towards the other two, hitting them with the expelliarmus curse throwing them back as he aimed his wand at Vince and Emily, he smirked, "Avada Kedavra." He said as a shot of red light went towards them Vince dropped Emily then ran as Emily got hit above the eye with the curse throwing her back and slamming her head on the boulder.

Sirius was the first to come too, he sat up as he swayed, dots dancing in front of his eyes. He rubbed them and as his vision came into focus he saw a white haired girl laying on the green grass, "Emily!" He ran foreword and knelt by her pushing her hair back seeing blood running down the left side of her head he ripped off a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her head, felt for a pulse, when he found it, it was very faint, he picked her up then looked at the others as they started to slowly come to, he ran up to Hogwarts and into the Hospital Room, "Madam Pomfrey!" He said out of breath making the nurse turn and seeing the limp form of Emily in his arms she went wide eyed, "Lay her down on the bed, get me some rags, hurry boy!" She said as Sirius nodded and did as told.

Emily had missed a load of classes, and the biggest match against Ravenclaw that Gryffindor ever had. Every once awhile she would be awake when the others visited, or she'd be sleeping, then wake up when they came in. They were happy she was still alive, but the permanent scar was on top of her eyelid to below her eye. She was complaining that she couldn't see out of it, but her eyesight wasn't completely ruined, as Madam Pomfrey thought it would be. One day Remus came in and she wasn't in bed, he looked around for her, "Emily? Emily are you here?" "I'll be there in a second, Remus." She said coming out, leaning on her walking stick, "You shouldn't be up." He said as Emily rolled her eyes, "Okay, mum, whatever you say." She said limping over to her bed then sat down, "Whatcha bring me?" She asked seeing the bag Remus was holding. He laughed sitting next to her. "You don't get any." He said smirking as her mouth dropped then she pouted crossing her arms, "Thanks, I love you too." She said as he laughed, "I didn't say I loved you." "OH ! Quiet you! I know you were thinking it." She said turning her back to him.

Remus shook his head as she pouted even more, "Your face is going to get stuck like that." "Shut up." "Reer, someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed." "Because your not on the left side." She said smirking as he stared, "That was uncalled for!" "Awe, c'mon don't you miss me?" She asked tilting her head to one side batting her eyelashes. "Nope." Emily glared at him, "Give me the bag." She said diving for it but he held it over his head, "Nuh uh, bad girl." "I've always been a bad girl, GIVE ME!" She said diving again only for him to land on his back and her on top as the door opened Narcissa and Lily stopped laughing and stared as Sirius and James appeared behind them.

"Producing babies again, Remus?" Emily blushed then scrambled off of him seeing the two girls staring and the two boys smirking, "For your information, Potter, we were not." Emily said blushing even more, "Your as red as the fat lady when she tries to break the glass with her voice, so you were." Sirius said as Emily glared, "Were not." "Were" "not" "Oh! Come off it Sirius!" Lily said kicking him. Emily rolled her eyes, "Wot do you guys want?" "Well, if your feeling better," James started, "Syltherin and Gryffindor are having a game, do you want to come?" Narcissa asked as Emily and Remus looked at each other, "Or, you two could stay here, and produce little Remus' and Emily's." Sirius said as Narcissa whacked him, "Your so immature." "OW!" He said as he glared at his cousin, "I wouldn't be talking." He said prodding his cousin's stomach getting a kick on the shin. Emily shook her head, "I'll come, just give me a few minutes." "Great! Grab a coat, it's raining." "Wait, wasn't it raining last time?" "That was Reavenclaw." "Great, let's loose other people while we're at it, fine I'll come." Emily said grabbing her walking stick, that she needed for support anyway, since her knee muscle was pulled from the angle she was laying in (A/N: I've done that, and god is it ever painful.) . Whatever position she landed in, she didn't know how in the world she pulled her quad.

James was up with the rest of the Gryffindor team as Sirius went to make the commentaries as the others went to the Gryffindor side, and across from them, Syltherin stood there. Emily and the others made their way to the front, mostly so Emily didn't have to sit down in the middle of the game, and the other was so that they could see James better. "Alright, it's time for another Quidditch match. Gryffindor vs. Syltherin!" Both sides let out cheers, "First, let's get the Gryffindor team out, since we're special and Syltherin's not.." "Sirius!" "Sorry Professor, anyway, starting us off, is our team captain and seeker, James Potter!" the Gryffindor side cheered as the Syltherin side booed, "YEAH JAMES!" "GO GET THEM JAMES!" "PUT THOSE MORONS WHERE THEY BELONG!" Emily, Kayla, and Lily laughed as Sirius went down the list of names, dissing every Syltherin as he called the names, making the Gryffindor side laugh as the Syltherin team cheered, ignoring the comments.

"Now the Extraordinary James Potter will shake hands with the Scum Bag, signaling that the game will be clean, hah, yeah right, and that the match will be fair, yeah right again." Kayla laughed as Lily and Emily bit their lips. The quaffle was thrown in the air, the bludgers and snitch were released as the game started the quaffle was being intercepted, making it extremely hard for both teams to score on the other, "C'MON JAMES!" Lily yelled as he whizzed by after the snitch. Emily could tell Sirius was getting bored, because he started to fall asleep, Sirius being bored, that wasn't a good sign. "LET'S GO GUYS!" James yelled at the team as they started going after the quaffle again he dove down after the snitch. The snitch was flying low to the ground, "He's going to fall!" Lily said leaning over to see, "That's not good. C'MON JAMES!" Kayla yelled as James went to grab the snitch a bludger came and hit him on the back of the head, "JAMES!" "Oh god." The Gryffindor side whispered trying to see what was going on as both teams flew to the ground, the Syltherin team laughing. Lily went to run down, but Remus grabbed her shirt firmly, "Let go!" "He'll be fine Lily, look." He said as James sat up

Lily let out a sigh of relief, "That's a boy James! Show them that the Gryffindor team NEVER falls!" Kayla shook her head as James looked up to where Sirius was and stuck his tongue out. Emily snickered as the teams mounted their brooms again James was off after the snitch again. The team watched as the quaffle was grabbed and intercepted by both teams, then when Syltherin had it, the Gryffindor keeper, Noah Wood, went to grab it but it had gone in. The other side roared with cheers as the Gryffindor team booed, "It's Syltherin 2 and Gryffindor…………………………………………………………………………..none." Sirius said changing the score, "LET'S GO GUYS!" Kayla yelled as James muttered something going after the snitch again. Soon the two seekers were out of sight and in the clouds, both sides looked up to see if they could see the seekers, or any sign of the snitch, a few minutes later, a broom came down, it's rider missing. Both sides were waiting, either for their player, or another sign of the other. Emily's eyes focused as she narrowed them she looked through the clouds to see James helping the other player onto his broom, even though the girl was reluctant at first, she got on. Emily's eye refocused and saw Kayla looking at her, "James was helping the other Seeker." She said as Lily, Remus, and Vince looked at her, "It's always like him to help." Remus said watching as the other broom descended, "And there's James Potter with….Melanie White!" from the sound of his voice he was more shocked then scared, "Where's the snitch! Or were you too busy helping another player to chase it!" "SHUT UP SIRIUS!" Kayla, Vince, Lily, and Emily yelled up at him as he looked over then flipped them off. James had something clutched in his other hand and held the gold ball in between his fingers, "YES! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Sirius said as the Gryffindor side cheered the Syltherin side looked confused, also mad that the other team won, "YEAH JAMES!" "WAY TO GO POTTER!" Emily and Lily said as the whole side cheered.

As the teams walked off the Gryffindor side ran back to their common room, well, Lily, Vince, Kayla, Sirius, and Remus held up for Emily as she slowly made her way over to them and they walked to the common room where butterbeer was being sprayed all over the place, "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" James said as the team tackled him, "We couldn't of done it without you Potter!" Noah said ruffling his hair. Emily sat down on the couch as Sirius held a cup of butterbeer, "I'd like to say something on behalf of James and the team." He said as the older kids started making sounds to quiet the others, "Since this is James' last year at Hogwarts, we did a fine job of kicking some Syltherin ass going out with a bang." He said as the room cheered, "Anyone else want to chip something in?" He asked as Lily stood, "I will, since the seventh years are leaving the end of this term, we'd like to wish you all luck, Wood, and others get us another win, and lead us to the World Cup." She said as she sat down the room whistled, "The next seeker better be good as James, because I don't think anyone would be as good as James, or Noah Wood. They have been the key to our success since 2nd year." Vince said as Emily nodded, "Plus, we will never have a good announcer like Sirius was, with all his witty comments, and the dissing of Syltherin." Noah said as the common room laughed when Sirius took a bow.

"When we leave, we hope that Vince and Kayla don't go off snogging like Remus and Emily." James said as Emily threw a pillow at him, "Bottoms up!" He said grinning as everyone drank down the butterbeer and James belched, "That's disgusting, James." Lily said wrinkling her nose at him, soon all the boys belched and the girls made disgusted faces at them as they laughed. After a few more hours, a few sneaking off to snog, others sleeping on the couch or against each other, and the others were talking until they went upstairs to sleep. Emily and Sirius were the only two left as they looked at their younger siblings, "I'll take Vince up." Sirius said, "Okay, see you in the morning." Emily said standing shaking Kayla awake. Kayla opened her eyes slowly as she sat up as Emily and her went upstairs Vince and Sirius went up to the boy's dorm stepping over a few bodies sprawled out on the floor.

Emily pulled back Kayla's sheets as she crawled in holding her black dog Sirius had given her as a present for her fifth birthday. Emily shook her head, the poor thing had one eye, stuffing coming out of it, a chewed ear, and matted fur. When Emily questioned why she still slept with it, she got rather defensive saying that if Sirius was to ever die she would have it to remind her of him. Emily pulled back her sheets and crawled under them pulling them tightly around her. As she slept many images flashed before her eyes, she closed her eyes tightly gripping the covers as a image showed a figure walking into the girl's dorm, silently, barely breathing, and walked over to her bed silently watching her sleep, then pulled out their wand holding it at her chest. Emily sat up straight gasping looking around the room she grabbed her wand, "Lumos." She whispered as the light at the end of her wand came on she moved it around the room. Her breathing ragged and hard as her heart raced. When she shone the light to her right she jumped ten feet in the air, "Jesus Christ! You gave me a heart attack!" She said rubbing her eyes as Kayla looked at her, "Sorry, I just heard you muttering in your sleep, plus you were tossing and turning." Kayla said sitting on the edge of her bed, "You alright?" "Wot? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream, that's all." She said shrugging. Kayla shook her head, "Well, get some sleep, I heard N.E.W.T's are this year." "Yeah, harder then the O.W.L's." Emily said as Kayla smiled then went back to her bed and fell back asleep. Emily sighed looking at her wand then whispered, "Nox." As the light went out she laid back down falling asleep.

The next morning there was a hustle about the Girl's Dorm, Emily opened her eyes, "Wot's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes, "I don't know." Kayla said as they both went down to the common room seeing the other students still there, "Wot's going on? Aren't we suppose to be at breakfast?" Emily asked as she walked over to the boys, "We can't, there's been a dark wizard going around, apparently, killing people, and said to be in the castle." Vince answered, "Most of the students are leaving, because their parents are saying it's too dangerous." Remus said, standing by his trunk, "Your leaving?" Emily asked blinking, "Yes, James, Sirius, Kayla, and Lily are too." He said as Emily looked at her brother, "Did we get any word if we were leaving?" "None, I don't think Uncle Blake would want two Gryffindor kids in his house." "We have no where to go, unless, that is, we go back to our house by ourselves." Emily said. Vince shook his head, "The killer is aiming for kids that are alone." "So, what your saying is, all the houses are leaving, besides us?" "Pretty much." "Great." Emily said sitting on the couch sighing, "You guys can stay with me." James said sitting on his trunk, "Thanks, but, I don't want to put your family in danger also." She said.

A few hours went by and the common room slowly filed out as Professor McGonagell told them it was fine to leave, but to line up by grade, first years being first, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?" James asked as he hugged Emily, "Yeah, I'm sure." She said giving him a half hearted smile. Lily hugged Emily, "Be careful…okay?" She said as Emily nodded, "I will, keep in touch." She said as Lily smiled, clearly trying not to cry. Lily got beside James as he put an arm around her, "Alden." "Black." Emily said as Sirius held out his hand and she shook it, "Don't cause trouble, I expect a letter every day, if possible." He said as she smiled, "Don't worry. Mum, I'll be careful, and I'll write to you when I can." She said giving him an awkward hug. They had never hugged, plus they were like brother and sister, the way they fought with each other, and it was a very awkward moment for both of them. Kayla and Vince hugged then kissed as Emily snickered when Vince blushed, "Don't worry Kayla, I watch after him for ya, make sure he stays in line." She said as Kayla smiled shaking her head. Remus smiled at Emily and she smiled back giving him a hug also, "Bye…" she said as he kissed her cheek, "We'll be back, hopefully." He said as she shook her head. As the common room completely emptied out, Kayla, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter took a final look back at Emily and Vince, who smiled weakly then waved 'bye' to them. Lily and Kayla started to cry as they walked out. Emily bit her lip as her eyes watered, only Merlin knew what graduation was going to be like, if they came back.

Professor McGonagell frowned at the two Alden children as the door closed. Emily couldn't hold it in, as she stared at the door tears started to fall. She ran to the window and looked out of it seeing James, Sirius, Kayla, Lily, Remus, and Peter going to their families. She put her hand on the window as the rain fell the six of them looked up at the Gryffindor common room window as Emily smiled at them weakly, tears falling still. As she watched she saw James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter turn quickly, clearly not letting her see the tears in their eyes. Lily and Kayla sobbed as they looked at Emily then waved as she waved back. As Emily watched she saw Narcissa and Bella with their aunt and uncle.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and started walking, Bella following, as the rest of the family followed them, Kayla looked over her shoulder waving desperately as Vince appeared in the window. Vince smiled and waved back to her, "I'm going to miss them…" Vince said as he looked to where his sister was, supposedly standing a few minutes ago, "Em? Emily?" Vince looked around for his sister then saw the door open and the flick of her cloak. He sighed running after her, "Emily! It's not safe!" He called as she ignored him and kept running.

She ran through the doors then tackled James to the ground, "OOF!" "Emily!" Vince said out of breath as his sister clung to James, as if life depended on it, "You can't leave me here alone!" She said into his shirt. James, feeling very awkward at the moment, looked at Remus who shrugged, "Err….it's okay Emily." James said patting her back as she clung onto him, "Emily, we need to go inside." Vince said trying to pry his sister off of James, "NO LET GO!" She said as Lily, Kayla, and Sirius stopped to watch, "I don't want them to go!" "Emily, stop acting like a fucking bloody five year old and let go of James!" Vince said trying to get her off of him again. Emily kicked him where it hurts making him bit his lip and suck in air. Emily clung to James tighter as the rain fell harder, "C'mon James." Mrs. Potter said, "I'd like to mum, but I have my friend clinging to me." He said pointing at Emily, "She doesn't like being alone, plus, her mother was…was murdered." James said feeling Emily's nails dig into him he winced, "She can't stay with us James." "Why? She did once." "We only have three bedrooms, unless she wants to sleep on the floor, we can't have Vince in the house." "We'll let him stay!" Kayla piped up as Narcissa, Bella, Sirius, and her parents rose an eyebrow at her, "Can we mum? Please! I promise he won't cause any trouble." "Yeah, he won't, you will." Sirius said as Kayla growled at him. The Blacks looked at each other then Kayla, "Fine, he can stay, until your allowed to go back to Hogwarts." Mister Black said as Kayla beamed and hugged her parents, "Thank you! Thank you!" She said as Vince smirked.

James looked at his parents that looked at each other, "Okay, Emily can stay." "YES!" Both said as Remus and Lily smiled, "At least we'll be next to each other." "Yup." Emily said as her trunk appeared behind her and Vince's trunk did the same, "See yeah." "Later, see you when school opens up again." Emily said as her, Remus, Lily, and James walked away and the Black family went the other way with Vince.

* * *

HL: Want to know who the killer is? –smirks- too bad you have to wait for the next chapter –sticks tongue out-

TBC..


	10. ch 9

**Memories Lost: A Marauder's Tale ch. 9**

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious by now.

* * *

As the group walked back home they looked over their shoulders at the castle as the windows went black, "Must be locking down." James said as Emily nodded. As they walked on it suddenly got cold, "Whoa…" James said as the rain turned into snow, "Wot is this?" Emily said as the snow fell, then her question was answered, black figures flew towards Hogwarts School, "Are those…" "Dementors? They have to be." "I thought they were only the guards of Azkaban." Lily said, "They are, but I think their looking for the proclaimed killer." Remus said as they kept walking behind their parents, "This is a great way to spend our last year, a killer on the loose, school being locked down, and maybe never returning." Lily said as a brown owl flew to Emily's shoulder, "There you are Birch. Where did you disappear off to?" She asked scratching the bird's neck. The bird nipped her ear as Remus looked at him, "Isn't it odd….when Bitch isn't around, Blaine is." He said as Emily rose an eyebrow, "Wot are you getting at?" "Yeah." Lily and James said, "Well, all I'm saying is, Blaine maybe Birch. It's kind of ironic how Blaine has brown hair and brown eyes." Emily rolled her eyes, "Your paranoid Moony." James said raising an eyebrow, "I saw Blaine, he was on the team, so obviously he was at school." "Yes, but when Emily wasn't in school, he wasn't either, Prongs." "Moony, chill out. Jeez." James said as Birch tilted his head at Remus.

Remus glared at the bird as Emily rolled her eyes, "Remus, Blaine isn't an Animagus." "How do you know?" "Because, he doesn't know how to become one." "Again, how do you know?" "He told me." "When?" "In a letter, why?" "Just wondering, if your bloody boyfriend…" "Whoa! Wot? Blaine isn't my boyfriend, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Emily asked wide eyed as Birch shifted uncomfortably on her shoulder and hooted, "Nothing." Remus said dismissing the conversation. Emily looked at Lily, "Are you jealous Remus?" "Of Blaine, no. I have no reason to be." "Besides the fact that your girlfriend would be next to me." Emily jumped looking next to her, "Blaine! Where the bloody hell did you come from?" She asked blinking as Remus growled grabbing Emily's wrist. Blaine chuckled, "Relax Remus, I'm not going to take her, yet." He said smirking. Remus glared shoving Emily behind him, "Your not going to get her, if your life depended on it." Blaine smirked, "Is that a challenge?" He asked as he stepped foreword stopping a inch away from Remus. Remus growled going to hit Blaine, but he dodged grabbing Remus' arm and twisted it back. He smirked again throwing him back into Emily who caught him before falling on her back, "You okay?" He asked helping her up, "Yeah. I'm fine." She said, "You won't be though." Blaine said grabbing Remus' shirt and yanking him back away from Emily.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Lily said going foreword, "Lily! No!" James said grabbing her arm. Blaine grabbed him then kneed him in the stomach, "Blaine! Leave him alone!" Emily said going foreword grabbing Blaine's wrist before he blew the punch. He glared at her, lifted her off the ground with his arm, then threw her against a tree making her yelp in pain when her leg hit the ground. Lily ran over to her and knelt by her as Blaine pulled out his wand and held it near Remus' heart, "Something I've been waiting to do for three long years…and this time, Emily can't move fast enough to save you." He said smirking as Remus glared at him. As Blaine smirked Emily grabbed Lily's wand from her pocket then aimed it at Blaine, "EXPELLIARMUS!" "Protego." Blaine said as two streams of light flew at him he rolled off of Remus as he rolled out of the way and the streams hit the grass where they had been laying exactly ten seconds ago, "STUPEFY!" Emily yelled freezing Blaine. She grabbed her stick and hopped over to Remus helping him up as they watched Blaine lay there only blinking. The four looked ahead of them seeing that their parents had disappeared from sight, they looked at each other, then ran to catch up.

When James and Emily got to the Potter's house they went inside as Remus and Lily said that they needed to get changed, seeing as they were soaked from the rain, that they would see them later. Emily laid on James' bed as he walked in throwing his robes off, "Wonder who the murder is." James said as Emily stared out the window, "Em?" "Hm? Did you say something?" She asked as James raised an eyebrow at her, "You okay?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking that's all." She said watching the rain fall. James shrugged as he opened his trunk taking out his DADA book, then sat on the chair in the corner of his room reading it. Emily sighed as she grabbed her potions book, "This sucks, James." She said as he looked up at her, "Why? I like not having school." "It sucks, because, none of us can spend time with each other, well besides Lily and Remus." She said as James shrugged, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind climbing out the back window and sneaking off with Remus in the middle of the night." He said smirking as Emily glared and threw the pillow at him.

"You and Evans aren't any better, Potter." "Really? I do believe you are the worst. You and Remus. I'm surprised your not pregnant yet." He said as Emily bit her lip. He saw the gesture and rose an eyebrow, "Your not…are you?" "Of course not, Potter." She snapped reading her book again as James rolled his eyes. Girls, bitchy on their period, mood swings, and bitchy if they didn't get their period. He would never understand them, at all, "James…" He blinked then looked at Emily, who had somehow ended up at the edge of the bed on her knees, her green eyes wide, "Yes?" He asked as she sighed, "I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, Vince, Kayla, Narcissa, Lucius, or **_ANY ONE_**." She said putting stress on 'any one'. James flipped his book upside down then looked at her, "Okay, even though I probably know that your already pregnant. Are you?" He asked, smirking.

"Fine, you caught me, I am." She said as his smirk got bigger, "Score!" He said pumping his fist in the air. Emily rolled her eyes, "You can't tell any one, remember that." James nodded as Emily sat back in her spot they heard the door fly open, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" "I AM NOT!" "YES YOU ARE! JACK ASS!" "WHORE!" "VINCENT YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" "MAKE ME!" Emily groaned covering her face with her hand as Sirius flew through the door, "Take…your brother…before I slit his throat." He said out of breath as Emily rolled her eyes, "VINCE! GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE!" Emily called as she heard his feet coming up she folded her hands in her lap. "Do you know what starts with 'come here' and ends with 'ow'?" "No." Vince said as Emily made a gesture for him to come, "Come here." She said as he walked over to her.

SLAP!

"OW!" Sirius and James laughed as Vince held his face where Emily had slapped him, "Now, go apologize to Kayla." "No." "Vince…" "I wouldn't get on her bad side, mate." James said as Vince sighed. "Do it." "No." Emily glared at him then grabbed a pillow, "AH! OKAY! OKAY! I'll go!" He said running downstairs again to where Kayla was. Emily laid down on the bed again rubbing her forehead, "Brothers." She said sighing as Kayla and Vince came back upstairs. Emily closed her eyes as the door downstairs opened they heard feet coming upstairs then Emily felt the end of the bed being shook. She opened her eyes, "What!" She snapped as she saw a blonde haired girl at the edge of her bed, "Oh, it's only you." She said as Narcissa glared at her. "I need to tell you something, in private…" Narcissa said as she nodded to the others they all left closing the door. "What's up?" Emily asked sitting up. Narcissa looked down at her hands. "You can't tell anyone." She said as Emily sat on her legs, "Tell me." Emily said as Narcissa sighed then muttered. Emily leaned foreword, "What? I didn't quite catch that." She said, "I'm pregnant." She said louder.

Emily blinked then sat down, "That all? Have you told Lucius yet?" She asked as she saw a flicker of fear in her eye, she got a sinking feeling, "It's not his is it.." She whispered as Narcissa shook her head, "Do Bella, Andromeda, or Sirius know?" Narcissa shook her head again. Emily sighed, well, at least her cousin or sisters didn't know, "What am I going to do? If Lucius finds out…" Emily grabbed her shoulders, "He's not going to find out, because your not going to tell him. He's not even going to know you HAD this kid." Emily said as Narcissa blinked at her, "Here's what your going to do, go to my summer house, stay there for nine months, have the kid, put it up for adoption, and then come back. I'll keep Lucius busy with lies." She said smirking. Narcissa lunged at her and hugged her tightly.

Emily fell over and blinked patting Narcissa's back, "Thank you Emily." She said as Emily smiled, "Any time. You know, I think I still have the key here somewhere." She said standing as Narcissa sat on the bed Emily opened a draw and pulled out the key. It was a bright gold key that had a snake at the end of it, "Here. Be careful though, I think this key bites, Lucius held it the wrong way once, and it bit his finger. Quite funny actually." Emily said as Narcissa giggled, "If Lucius or I go during the summer I'll give you warning ahead of time. So, I'll send you an owl, and I want you to go through the basement, there's a door at the end, open it, go through there, and run until you get to another door, open it, and there's a secret room there that only I know about. I'll come and check on you once and awhile." She said as a knock came at the door, "Emily, what's going on in there?" The two girls went wide eyed then looked at each other, "Lucius." They both said at the same time. Narcissa put the key in her pocket quickly as it hissed she jumped, "Relax, it won't bite you." Emily said as she opened the door, "What won't bite her?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow at his cousin.

Emily bit her lip, "Nothing." She said as Narcissa appeared behind her, "Come Narcissa, it's time to leave." He said. Narcissa gave Emily a panicked look as Emily nodded her head giving her a 'we'll figure out something' look. Lucius stopped at the stairs as Narcissa quickly ran to his side the two went downstairs. Emily sighed shaking her head as James looked at her, "What was that about?" "Narcissa is pregnant." "SHE'S WHAT!" "James! Shush!" Emily said shoving him into his room. She closed the door and locked it, "She's pregnant? With whose kid?" James asked, "She didn't tell me. All I know is that it's not my cousins baby." Emily said as James patted her back, "Good, now both of you can have kids at the same time." He said as Emily whacked him.

* * *

HL: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ch. 9 IS FINALLY DONE! GOD DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK TOOK ME 2 MONTHS OR HOWEVER LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY! –roars-

To Heather: Gah! Sorry it took so long! Here's the next chapter, short, but oh well…

TBC…


End file.
